


I Have Loved You, I Will Love You

by Shookieillegirl



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Short Story, Yoongi - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, sad love story, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shookieillegirl/pseuds/Shookieillegirl
Summary: "Kim Taehyung, Born December 30th..." The strange man replied."How- how did you know my name? Who are you?"He ignored my question. His dark gaze was staring at me. They were so cold and emotionless. It was like there was no life in those dark orbs."It seems you are unaware of your situation Taehyung. I have something to tell you..."His hands made its way into his pocket as he leaned in towards me."You are dead."Started: May 11, 2017Completed: June 25, 2017
Relationships: Jungkook/Seoyeon, Taehyung/Seoyeon, taegi, taekook - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy and foggy night. Kim Taehyung and Lee Seoyeon were coming home from dinner at Kang's Italian Cusine, Seoyeon's favorite restaurant. The two have been planning this dinner date for a while now, especially since it was their 3 year anniversary together. Driving through the thick fog and with the constant wiping of the wipers on his windshield, it seemed to be eating up Taehyung's vision of the road. Seoyeon was restricted in her seat by the seatbelt. Being so far away from Taehyung's lips and cheeks were tugging her heart so she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned towards Taehyung to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

*muahs* 👄

"Yah! Put on your seat belt. Don't you know that is dangerous?" Taehyung worriedly called out towards his lover. It was a scary night to be driving and with her not in her seatbelt, he was panicked a bit.

"Taehyung Oppa, thank you for taking me out tonight. I love you," Seoyeon cutely replied back to him ignoring his request.

Taehyung's eyes quickly glanced in his review mirror. There were no cars in sight so he pulled over his car and took off his seatbelt so he could lean over to pull Seoyeon's seat belt and clicked it back in.

"I love you too, Lee Seoyeon," Taehyung replied and kissed her forehead.

Taehyung had on his signature boxy smile glued to his face as he sat back down in his seat. He leaned forward a bit to check his side mirror for any car in sight. Because of the thickness of the fog, he didn't see any cars. He turned to Seoyeon and a small smile found its way to his lips before grabbing his seatbelt. As he was about to click it back in, a loud CRASH had caused the two to jerk forward abruptly.

Someone else's car had slid in the rain and hit their car from behind. The impact was hard and since Taehyung didn't have on his seatbelt, his head hit the steering wheel and he lost consciousness. Seoyeon however, had been saved by her seatbelt, but because of the impact, she was in so much pain that she couldn't even open her eyes. She could only groan in pain while asking if Taehyung was alright.

"Taehyung Oppa are you okay? Can you hear me?"

There was no response from his side of the car. She was worried. She wanted to hear Taehyung voice calling out to her to her. She wanted to hear that he was fine. She wanted to rip the seat belt from jailing her in her seat, but she could move.

After a while, Taehyung awoke with a splitting headache.

**Taehyung's POV**

_Ugh, my head._ _What happened?_

"Seoyeonie? Lee Seoyeon! Are you okay?"

"Oppa..." She quietly replied but it was still loud enough for me to hear her.

"It hurts..."

I sighed in relief that she was still conscious. I could see that she was injured pretty bad but glad there was no blood anywhere on her. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She was in so much pain and I winced to see her like this. I wanted to take her pain away from her. It was hurting me to see her in this condition.

I turned around in my seat to see the car behind us and thought to check on the other driver.

"Just hold on for a bit Seoyeonie. I'll be right back."

I opened the door and slowly got out of the car. It was still slightly drizzling as I walked towards the driver side of the truck that had rammed into our little car from behind. The window was open and there was a strong smell coming out from his car. The smell was of soju and beer mixed and I crinkled my nose as I fanned the smell away from my nose.

_This bastard was drunk driving?!_

"Ahjussi? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

There was no response from the older male in his truck. Instead, he was out cold.

I turned back around and I see a man, dressed in a black suit with a perfectly white collar shirt and a black tie standing on my side of the car. He was staring directly at me watching my every move. I stare back in confusion because I swear I didn't see him earlier when getting out of the car.

"Excuse me, sir? Will you please call 911 for me? My head is hurting so much right now," I asked the man while massaging my temples and walked towards him.

"Kim Taehyung, Born December 30th..." The strange man replied.

I stopped in my track. If I was confused earlier, now I was even more puzzled. I do not know this person, yet he knew exactly who I was and even my birthday. My eyebrows tighten at the stranger as I continue to move closer to him.

"How- how did you know my name? Who are you?"

He ignored my question. His dark gaze was staring at me. They were so cold and emotionless. It was like there was no life in those dark orbs.

"It seems you are unaware of your situation Taehyung. I have something to tell you..."

His hands made its way into his pocket as he leaned in towards me.

"You are dead."

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was written back in 2017 and was my first ever BTS fanfiction. It has been edited a few times, but I will most likely be editing it again in the future. This is a completed book and I will be slowly updating it on here. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Taehyung's POV**

_I... died? How was that possible? I was just talking to Seoyeon and she heard me. I can't be dead._

"Who are you and how dare you say that I am dead! I'm perfectly fine! How can I be dead and still be standing here? You make no sense!" I angrily shouted at the stranger in black. Rage was building up in my body. If this was someone's idea of a joke, it was not funny at all.

His was not laughing or smiling saying "candid camera" or "you've been punked." He held his blank expression and slightly tilted his head before answering me.

"My name is Min Yoongi and I'm a grim reaper."

_Grim reaper?_

"There is something else that you need to know," he responded again with his expressionless face.

_What_ _is_ _up this dude?_

"Do you remember last year with Seoyeon? The promise?"

I looked at him, puzzlement once again showed on my face. I had no recognition of any promise what so ever. But what got to me was how he knew Seoyeonie also. How could he know both Seoyeonie and myself?

"Look, I don't know who you are and what you are trying to pull, but it's not funny. Please get away from me."

I slightly pushed him aside and reached to open the door to my car. I stopped in my track and I couldn't believe my eyes.

My eyes widen and I couldn't move. I was staring at myself seated in the driver's side. My head bleeding from the right side. There was blood dripping down the steering wheel that is telling me I had hit it during the impact. My body was leaning back in the seat with the head tilted towards the window, no sign of life. No signs of breathing at all.

_No. No, this_ _can't_ _be happening. I have to be dreaming..._

"It's not a dream. You died in the car accident," Yoongi answered me as if he was reading my mind.

_But, Seoyeonie.. S-she heard me earlier when_ _I_ _asked her if_ _she_ _was okay..._ _didn't_ _she?_

"She's in limbo right now, half alive and half dead. So she can hear you," Yoongi answered my thoughts once again.

"Stop... Please... I can't be dead. What's going to happen to me?" I asked Yoongi.

"Well..." He replied but was interrupted by a red car that pulled over not too far away from my car. A woman stepped out of the car and rushed to the accident scene.

"Omo! What happened here?! I have to call 911!!"

I watched her run back to her car to grab her cell phone.

"Hello? There's a car accident here! Please send help right away. There are 3 people involved and none of them seems to be conscious right now. Please HURRY!"

_Did she not_ _see_ _me_ _standing_ _right here? Am_ _I_ _really dead?_

"Yah, how many times must I tell you that YOU ARE DEAD!" Yoongi shouted back at me which startled me. "You are really starting to frustrate me!"

"I just don't know how to accept it. I guess... I must really be dead."

Large tears brimmed in my eyes as I look over to Seoyeon. She was still breathing because I could see her chest moving up as she inhaled and down and she slowly exhaled. I suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain in my head. It hurted so much that I gripped my head instantly.

"Aarrgghh!" I screamed and fell on to my knees. I was grimacing in pain.

"Why am I still in pain if I am already dead?" I asked Yoongi. I couldn't comprehend it.

"It's because your death is still so fresh and new. Your injuries will still be painful. It will slowly subside the longer you stay here."

I looked up to Yoongi in confusion. Why was everything that was coming out of this man's confusing me more and more?

"The longer I stay here? Aren't you here to take me? I thought you were the grim reaper?"

"I told you earlier that there is still something else that you need to know."

His eyes turned darker than they already were and he slowly leaned towards me and whispered,

"Seoyeon is going to die with you...."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Taehyung's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEOYEON IS GOING TO DIE WITH ME??!!" I shouted at Yoongi, who jerked back, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Calm down, calm down Taehyung. You didn't let me finish. I asked you earlier about the promise... Do you remember?"

_***flashback 3rd person POV*** _

"Taehyung Oppa, how much do you love me?"

Seoyeon and Taehyung were sitting underneath a tree to hide in the shade. The sun was extremely hot that day, but no matter how hot and humid it was, he still wanted to hold her in his arms. She was sitting with her back to Taehyung and leaning up against his chest. Taehyung was leaning back into the tree.

"I love you so much. Words can't even describe how much I love you," he answered as he planted a kiss on her right temple.

She was so beautiful in his eyes. Her smaller frame smiling underneath him as he slowly pulls away from the kiss.

"Oppa, if I was to die, would you follow after me?" Seoyeon suddenly questioned Taehyung.

"Pabo-yah. Why are you asking such questions?"

"I'm just curious. I just want to know how much you really love me," She giggled in response.

"Lee Seoyeon, I would rather die in your place. Don't you say those words ever again."

Taehyung was upset at how she easily mentioned death. It had never crossed his mind that they were going to ever part. He only looked forward to a future with her.

"No, if you die, I will follow you. If you leave, I leave. If you live, I live," Seoyeon said while slightly turning her head.

She was looking at Taehyung's lips and waiting for him to close the distance between them. A small smile crept at the corner of Taehyung's lips. He knew exactly what Seoyeon wanted, but he was not willing to give in to her.

"What a beautiful day!" He looked up to the sky as he stretched out his long arms, no longer holding onto the upset girl.

"Yah! Oppa!" Seoyeon called out to Taehyung. She had a cute little pout on her disappointed face. She finally sat up and turned around to look directly at Taehyung. She was still shorter than him even when she is sitting and he found it to be extremely cute.

Seoyeon put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down towards hers. Their lips met and the sweet gentle kiss soon turned into a war of tongue which Taehyung won. She lightly bit his bottom lips because she knew how much Taehyung loved it.

When Seoyeon had enough of Taehyung's lips, she broke the kiss leaving him wanting more. She pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung pulled back and closed his eyes while resting his forehead up against hers.

"I love you too Lee Seoyeon."

**_*end flashback*_ **

"But we never made a promise..."

I was slightly confused. I didn't understand what is going on.

"While sitting underneath that tree, she spoke about death and wanting to follow you if you ever leave the world behind. That was the promise that Seoyeon had made to herself that day."

Yoongi turned to look at Seoyeon, who was now being loaded into an ambulance. I was so caught up with Yoongi that I didn't even realize when it arrived. I got into the ambulance and sat down while the EMT was working on Seoyeon. I didn't even take a second look at what they did with my body or the other driver. Seoyeon was my priority right now and her safety was my only concern.

We arrived at the hospital and Seoyeon was rushed to the emergency room. I ran after following her into her room. The doctor came into the room to exam her. The impact of the car accident was hard, but the seatbelt did its job and saved her. She was bruised on her chest where the seatbelt had stop her from hitting the dashboard. The doctors had to take some blood samples and do more exams to see if she was internally bleeding and if she had any broken ribs.

My beautiful Seoyeonie was laying in the hospital bed. Her small body was hooked up to so many machines and her monitor continuously beeping. Everything had happened so fast. I couldn't bear to see her like this anymore so I walked out of the room as the nurses left.

When I got outside of her room, I turned around once more to look at her through the glass door. I backed up into the wall and slid down the wall onto the ground. I covered my face with my hand and started sobbing lightly. I wanted so much to take her pain and suffering away, but I couldn't do anything. How could a dead person help her?

"What are you going to do about it Taehyung?"

I sniffled and looked up to see that Yoongi was standing next to me. He was looking down at me and he had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What can I do? I'm no longer alive..." I silently replied while sniffling.

"She made that promise. Now you are dead, she will follow you. Are you going to allow that? When those words were spoken, the tree has heard every word exchanged between you two. It was her witness," Yoongi simply explained. **(Please read the end note)**

"You were against her promise. You didn't want her to mentioned death. You loved her enough to take her place if she died. Those were your words do you remember?"

I nodded, remembering everything about that day when the unintended promise was made.

"That is why you are given a chance to change her life. You could let her keep her promise and leave with you right now, or you could complete a mission in order for her to stay alive. So, what are you going to do? Is she going to leave with you, or is she going to live?"

_A mission? What could the mission possible be?_

"I-" Seoyeon's monitor suddenly started beeping crazily interrupting my thoughts and conversation with Yoongi.

_*beep beep beep beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and I quickly stood up and rushed closer to her door. I watched through the glass doors as the doctors got the defibrillator ready. I turn my attention to Seoyeon and her body was laying lifelessly on the bed, but her ghost was standing next to her body, staring directly at me.

"Seoyeonie?" I whispered ever so lightly. It seemed like she had heard me and started running towards me.

"Taehyung Oppa..." She loudly cried out to me.

"Clear!"

The doctor zapped Seoyeon's body.

"Ugh..."

Seoyeon's ghost halted and her hands clutched her shirt on her chest. She was heaving very heavily as if she was in pain.

"Clear!"

The doctor zapped her body once again. This time Seoyeon's ghost started flickering but quickly turned full ghost again. She fell on to her knees and slowly sat down while still clutching her shirt. Her gaze landed on mine as she weakly calls out to me.

"Oppa... Help me. Neomu apa..."

I couldn't bear the pain of watching her suffer anymore. I turned to Yoongi, got down on my knees and begged him.

"Please Yoongi, let her live!"

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I should explain a bit more in detail about the promise that Seoyeon had made. In my culture, we have a belief that a person can't make promises/oath regarding your life or someone else's life to a living thing or have a living thing witness or hear those words spoken by you. In Seoyeon's case, the tree that was shading the two was her witness and I explain it in the book but wanted to go a little deeper to letting you all know how I came up with the idea.
> 
> This belief of ours usually never ends up a good thing because most people use it the same way that Seoyeon did. They want to prove their love for the other and once those words are spoken, if something happens to one or the other, the one that leaves first always comes back for the one that is still living.
> 
> This is more of a horror belief in our culture, but I have never once heard of the dead loving the living so much that they were willing to let them continue to live so I wrote my first book using this belief in a positive way instead of the usual horror way. I hope I made sense. You are welcome to ask questions if you want and I will answer the best I can. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Taehyung's POV**

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

I stood up fast and looked through the glass door. Seoyeon's ghost had disappeared. Her monitor was beeping normally again.

I breathe in relief as I stumbled back to a waiting bench nearby. I wanted Seoyeon to live. There was no way I was going to let her die and follow me. I turned to Yoongi who was looking at Seoyeon with sadness in his eyes. He turns his attention towards me.

"You now have 49 days to make Seoyeon fall in love with someone else. If you fail to complete your last mission on earth, I'll be back to take you both."

And he disappears.

"Wait! Yoongi!" I called out desperately to the empty hallway.

Make her fall in love? With someone else? 49 days? There were so many unanswered questions. How can I watch her fall in love with someone else? Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. As much as it hurts, I think I will be in even more pain if she follows after me. I can't allow that. I turned to look at Seoyeon one last time before I made up my mind.

_I will find love for you Seoyeonie. I will not leave you alone._

**Seoyeon's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a strange place. The white interior and the smell of medicine filled my nose. It took me a while to fully understand that I was actually in the hospital. Memories of the car accident rushed into my head and I instantly thought of Taehyung Oppa.

With only worries about Oppa, I tried to get up, a little too quickly to realize that my chest was bandaged and the pain was unbearable that I quickly fell back onto the bed.

"Ah!" I yelped.

"Seoyeon! You're awake," my mother cried as she quickly rushed to my bedside.

I looked around the room and saw my mom, dad, little brother, and best friend Kim Hani, who was Taehyung's little sister. They all gathered around my bed. I couldn't see Taehyung Oppa anywhere. Why wasn't he here?

"Hani. Where's Taehyung Oppa? Is he okay? I want to see him."

They all grew silent. Everyone looked at me with so much sadness and hurt in their eyes.

"Where-is-Taehyung?!" I asked again frustrated and the pain in my chest was not helping.

Hani quietly replied, "I'm so sorry Seoyeonie. Oppa, he's..."

She was choking back tears.

"He's no longer with us," she finally whispered out to me.

"What do you mean he's no longer with us? What are you talking about?"

"He left us Hani. Taehyung Oppa died during the car accident."

And she started crying. Her wailing and crying caused me to freak out a bit. I didn't want to believe her. I wasn't going to believe her. I tried to get out of bed again but was stopped by my mother.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Hani isn't lying. He really left us. They said he died on the scene. His head hit the wheels a little too hard and he broke his skull. He died instantly. You've been in bed for a week now and we couldn't wait for you to get up. We already held his funeral sweetie. I'm sorry Seoyeon."

Every word hit me so hard.

_-He died instantly._

_-We already held his funeral._

I just couldn't believe it. I had to see with my own eyes. I got up despite the pain in my chest and tried to get out of the bed but was once stopped again by my mother.

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU UNTIL I SEE IT FOR MYSELF!"

I pushed my mother aside and tried to limp away. The sharp pain in my chest got worse. I felt so weak and before I knew it, the world turned black on me and I fell hard on to the ground.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Taehyung's POV**

It's been a week and my Seoyeonie is still not up yet.

_You_ _can overcome this Seoyeon. Please,_ _I_ _need you to get up. I need you to live._

I've been going in and out of Seoyeon's room all week. I have been wandering around the city to try and find someone who would be good enough for my Seoyeonie.

I found out too that I was still able to touch everything. As weird as it seems, I still have to open doors and find my way around people without them noticing anything.

I managed to scare a young male the other night. I didn't mean to, but when I opened the door to exit Seoyeon's room, he was walking by and stared at her door for a while before horror fell upon his face and he ran away as fast as he could. I've also bumped into a few patients and scared them as well. So I've been trying my best to not touch or scare anyone else.

I stood at the foot of Seoyeon's bed and watched her as she quietly slept, hoping for her to wake up at any moment. I decided to step out of the room and continue my mission since she had her family and my little sister with her in her room.

I made sure no one was looking towards the door and I exited without them noticing. I closed the door to her room and turned to proceed to the stairwell. And then I saw him, Jeon Jungkook. The CEO of Jeon Enterprise's son.

It was the same company that Seoyeon worked for. Seoyeon was a receptionist. She had been working with the company even before I met her.

Jungkook had been learning about all the company's internal affairs and is going to inherit the company. Not only is he rich, but he is quite handsome as well. I looked up and down scanning every inch of him. Jungkook wasn't alone. There was another guy with him and they were walking towards Seoyeon's room. They stopped right outside her room.

I recognized the other man as Park Jimin. He was Jungkook's best friend. I heard they've been friends ever since they were small.

"Jimin Hyung. Do I really need to come all the way here? I know she is an employee at our company, but I don't need to personally deliver flowers to her. I'm a busy man you know. Besides what if she doesn't want to see anyone?"

"Come on man. Your dad said she was one of his best employees. He wanted you to deliver the flowers to her in his place," Jimin replied to Jungkook.

"We can just leave the flowers with the nurse."

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU UNTIL I SEE IT FOR MYSELF!"

_Seoyeonie!_

I opened the door and ran back into her room followed by Jungkook and Jimin. I saw Seoyeon getting up from her bed and then she falls to the ground shortly after. I rushed to her side, but couldn't touch her.

_Seoyeonie..._

My trembling hand stopped about an inch away from her face. I wanted to hug and hold her. To taste those lips once more.

 _I'v_ e _missed you_ _. Thank you for waking back up._

Jungkook rushed out of the room to call for help. The nurses came in and help get Seoyeon back into her bed.

Jungkook introduced himself and then Jimin. He handed the flowers to Seoyeon's mother.

"We came at a bad time. We apologize," Jungkook said while slightly bowing to her mother.

"Ani. Thank you so much for worrying about our daughter."

And with that Jungkook and Jimin left.

**Jungkook's POV**

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU UNTIL I SEE IT FOR MYSELF!"

I heard someone screaming from inside the room that we were in front of. Strange enough the door opened to let us in. I walked into the intense atmosphere. The patient was getting out of bed when she suddenly collapsed onto the floor. I ran out of the room to get help. The nurses came in and put the patient back in her bed.

_This_ _doesn't_ _feel like the right time to be_ _stopping_ _by._

I glared at Jimin Hyung with an 'I told you so' look on my face.

"Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Jeon Jungkook. My father is the CEO of Jeon Enterprise where the patient works. This is my friend Park Jimin."

I introduced myself and Jimin Hyung while handing the flowers to what looked like the patient's mother. I bowed my head down while feeling like crap for witnessing their family's personal dispute.

"We came at a bad time. We apologize."

"Ani. Thank you so much for worrying about our daughter," The mother replied as she took the flowers from me.

As we bowed before we took our leave, I saw a glimpse of the patient. She was beautiful. Just one look at her and it was enough to cause my heart to pound and skip a beat. My head tilted slightly and my eyebrows furrowed.

_If she works for the company, how come I_ _don't_ _remember seeing her before?_

_**To Be Continued...** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Taehyung's POV**

Jungkook seemed like a good guy. He even rushed to get help when Seoyeon collapsed, but anyone would do that. It didn't stop me from being curious about him. There was just something about him that drew me to him.

_Should_ _I_ _follow him before_ _I_ _make a final decision?_

I walked to Seoyeon's side and gently kissed her forehead. A small smile grew on my lips as I watch her sleeping peacefully in bed.

"You'll be fine. I know it. I'll be back Seoyeonie."

And I rushed out of her room as fast as I could to catch up to Jungkook and Jimin. I caught them right before the elevator door closed on me. Jungkook pressed the 1st-floor button and then leaned against the back of the elevator with his hand crossed over his chest.

"Jimin Hyung, is she really an employee at our company?"

"Yes, why?"

Jungkook tilted his head slightly and he sucked in a deep breath before letting it out his mouth as if he was trying hard to remember something.

"I don't think I've seen her before because..." Jungkook paused before continuing, "I would have definitely remembered her."

"What is this? The almighty and busy Jeon Jungkook has fallen in love?" Jimin playfully teased him.

"Ani, it's just... she's definitely pretty," Jungkook replied while smiling to himself. He uncrossed his arms and put his hand in his pocket while he stood up straight.

"I wonder what happened earlier that made her collapsed though?"

_*Ding*_

The elevator door opened and with me following close by, they walked out onto the parking ramp towards a car. I assume it was Jungkook's car because he was going to the driver's side of the car. I waited for them both to get inside the car before I stealthily try to open the back door slowly and got in. I pull the door to close it lightly without making a sound as he turned on his engine so they wouldn't hear me closing the door.

**Jungkook's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jimin Hyung.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone closed the door in the backseat."

I turned around to look in the backseat. I didn't see anything.

_Weird. I swear_ _I_ _heard the door closed on me._

I turned back around and started driving Jimin Hyung home.

**Taehyung's POV**

_Whew! That was close._

Jungkook drove for a while before dropping off Jimin. It took about another 10 mins before we finally reached Jungkook's place. His house was HUGE! No, huge doesn't even describe it. It was a mansion! He drove to the front and the gate automatically opened up for him. Jungkook drove into the lot and parked his car. He got out of the car and closed the door behind him. I tried to open the door but he beeped his car and then proceed to walk towards the front door.

 _Damn it! He was too quick to beep his car. I really hope he_ _doesn't_ _have an alarm_...

I unlocked his back door and...

*beep beep beep*

His car alarm went off.

_Shit!_ _I've_ _got to get out of here._

I quickly jumped out and closed the door behind me.

**Jungkook's POV**

*beep beep beep*

_Huh? I just walked away not even 10 seconds ago._

I turned off the alarm and walked around my car to check if I could see anything. Nothing. I looked inside my car. Nothing.

_Weird..._

**Taehyung's POV**

Another close call. I followed close by Jungkook so that I won't get locked out of the house. He walks in and greets his parents who were about to have dinner.

"Hello, mother and father. Are you two just eating dinner now?"

"Why yes. Why don't you join us now that you are home Jungkook."

"It's okay mom. I already ate. I want to shower and head to bed early tonight. I'm pretty tired tonight."

"Did you stop by the hospital?"

"Yes, dad. Good night mom. Good night dad."

"Good night son."

He didn't eat dinner yet. He's been in the hospital all this time. At least I haven't seen him eat in the past hour that he was in the hospital. He took off his shoes and headed upstairs. I followed him up the stairs and into his room.

_Wow! What a nice room._

It was double the size of my little apartment and looked like he had his own house in his room. Jungkook started undressing and I turned away, but curiosity got the best of me. I slowly turned my head towards Jungkook and saw that this guy was all muscles. I can see that he likes to work out. His toned abs made me look down at my own tummy. I mean, I had a pretty good body as well, but nothing like Jungkook. He's got the body that any guy would want.

He strips down to his boxer and grabs a towel before heading towards the bathroom. I heard the shower turned on and I start digging around his room. I opened a door that took me into his walk-in closet. I turn on the light and my mouth hung open. He had so many watches, shoes, clothes, and suits. Not to mention that they are all brand names and limited items.

I walked in further and saw a guitar in the back of the room. A smile made it's way to my lips as I fondly remembered how much I loved music. I heard the shower turn off and I quickly turned off the light and ran out of the walk-in closet.

**Jungkook's POV**

I opened the bathroom door and walked towards my bed while drying my hair with my towel. I had a fresh new pair of boxer on. I sat on my bed and I noticed that my door to my walk-in closet was opened. I was pretty sure I closed it this morning.

I got up and closed the door. I came back to my bed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about the girl that I just saw in the hospital. There's was something about her that was tugging on my heartstring. I fell back onto my bed as I stared up at my ceiling and all I could see was her beautiful face. I could feel my heart starting to race again.

"Just the thought of her is causing my heart to beat fast. I wonder how she will look when she is up and smiling," I thought out loud while grinning to myself.

I decided then, that I wanted to see her smile.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to see your smile."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Seoyeon's POV**

My eyes slowly opened...

_He died instantly. We already held his funeral._

Memories flooded my mind. When we first met, our first date, our first kiss, his boxy smile, the way my hand would fit perfectly in his, and especially his deep soothing voice when he sings to me.

**_*flashback*_ **

"Seoyeonieeee, I just wrote a song for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"For me? Yes Oppa. You know I love your voice."

"kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me,  
can you trust me  
kkwak kkeureoanajwo  
kkwak jabajwo, nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me  
jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo"

"Awwwhhh. Oppa, my heart is..."

I pulled Taehyung into my arms and gave him a big bear hug.

"I'll hold you tight and I'll hug you. I will trust you. Don't worry."

**_*end flashback*_ **

Before I knew it, my eyes were full of tears and I burst out crying.

"Seoyeon! Sweetie, it's okay to hurt. It's okay to cry."

My mother tried to comfort me. She sat by my side and gently stroke my head. The pain in my chest...... was it from the car accident or was it my heart that was broken.

**Taehyung's POV**

"Just the thought of her is causing my heart to beat fast. I wonder how she will look when she is up and smiling."

My ears perked upon hearing what had just come out of Jungkook's mouth.

_Has he fallen for my Seoyeonie?_

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to see your smile."

I watched as Jungkook grinned silently to himself. I wish I knew what he was thinking and feeling.

Jungkook slowly closed his eyes. His normal breathing soon turns into light snores. I knew then he had fallen asleep. I walked over to Jungkook. He was extremely attractive up close. I pulled his blanket from the corner of his bed and cover him as much as I could. I sat next to him on his bed.

I scanned his room a bit more and noticed there was a newspaper on his table stand. Seeing the newspaper, I remember reading in the papers about Jungkook. He was known for being one of the kindest young heirs. He was constantly working and when he wasn't working, he would be visiting an orphanage to spend time with the children. I remembered the guitar in his walk-in closet. Jungkook also has a love for music, just like me. He is similar to me. He loved kids and music. He had a good background and I couldn't seem to find anything that would make me turn away from Jungkook. It seems he was the one. I stare down at the sleeping boy and smiled genuinely at him.

"I would like it if you were the one to make my Seoyeon happy. Please be sincere and I'll give you my blessings."

**Jungkook's POV**

" _I_ _would_ _like it if you were the one to_ _make_ _my Seoyeon happy. Please be sincere and I_ _'ll_ _give you my blessing_ _._ "

My eyes shot wide opened. I got up quickly and realized I had fallen asleep while thinking about her. But what was weird was that I thought I heard someone talking to me. Was I dreaming? I didn't even realize when I pulled the blanket to cover myself.

Weird things have been happening to me ever since the hospital visit. I don't know why, but I felt like someone else was in the room with me. I looked around the room and didn't see anything. I thought nothing of it and got into my bed. I turned off the light and soon fell back asleep.

**Taehyung's POV**

_I need to be more careful around Jungkook. He's been catching me quite often. It's a good thing that he can't see me._

It was enough snooping around for tonight. I need to get back to Seoyeon. I left Jungkook's place and went back to the hospital.

When I entered the room, I saw that Seoyeon was up and crying. Her mother was gently stroking her hair, comforting her. Her cries pained my heart. How I wanted to hold her. I wanted to wipe away her tears and say that I'm right here beside her. This mission of mine is so much harder than I thought it would be. A week has already gone by and I only have 42 days left.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Jungkook's POV**

I had to see her again so I went back to the hospital the next day. When I reached outside of her room, I stopped to calm down my rapidly increasing heart. Now that I think about it, I don't even know her name. I looked at the patient's name outside the room.

**Lee Seoyeon**

For some odd reason, I felt like I heard that name before. Lee Seoyeon. Seoyeon.

_I_ _would_ _like it if you were the one to make my Seoyeon happy. Please be sincere and_ _I'll_ _give you my blessing._

And then it all clicked in my head. I dreamt of someone sitting next to me last night. He asked me to make Seoyeon happy. What is this weird feeling I keep on getting? Who could it have been? I couldn't remember it clearly though so I opened the door and walked into her room. She was awake and sitting up. Her pair of brown eyes made contact with mine.

_Wow, She is beautiful._

"Mr. Jeon," She said while quickly sitting up as straight as she can.

"It's okay. Sit comfortably."

She must really be an employee if she knows who I am.

_Why don't I remember seeing her at all in the company?_

She relaxed a bit but not too much. Her brown moist eyes made it seem like she had been crying. She quickly lowered her head. Her long black hair that was tucked behind her ears fell to cover her eyes.

"My dad asked me to drop by yesterday evening but I seemed to have come at a bad time yesterday. I wanted to see if you were feeling better today."

"Please tell CEO Jeon that I'm fine. I'll be back to work as soon as I can."

I wanted to hold her in my arms. I came determined to see her smile, but she looked so frail. I don't know what happened to cause her to be so sad, but I am going to find out. I want to make her smile again. I want to hear her laugh.

The door opened and another girl walked in holding a lunchbox. It was Kim Hani. I recognize her because I run into her every morning while going to work.

"Seoyeonie, have you eaten?"

Hani halts as soon as she sees me.

"Oh, Mr. Jeon. I'll come back later," she said as she turned towards the door.

"It's okay. You don't need to leave. I was about to leave anyway. Since you are here, please look after her well."

She nodded and bowed to me.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon."

I turned to bid my farewell to Seoyeon and nodded to Hani before I left the room.

**3rd person's POV**

Hani rushed to Seoyeon's side and asked about Jungkook. Hani and Seoyeon actually met at work. They became close friends and that was how Seoyeon and Taehyung met. Hani teased Seoyeon that she wished to have a handsome heir come visit her if she ever had to stay in the hospital, but Seoyeon was not in the mood for jokes. She just quietly lay down and covered herself with her blanket. Hani apologized to Seoyeon. She just wanted to cheer Seoyeon up since she had never smiled or laughed ever since she heard about Taehyung's death.

"I'm sorry Seoyeonie. I didn't mean to upset you. Your mom wanted me to drop off some food for you before I went to work. Please at least eat. Your mom will be here soon."

Seoyeon sat back up and opened her arms wide. She needed the comfort of her best friend so Hani and gave her a long and much-needed hug. Soon they both cried in each other's arms as they comforted one another.

**_*A few hours later*_ **

Seoyeon was going through paperwork with her mother to be discharged. She couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy hospital room. She also had been wanting to visit Taehyung's grave. Seoyeon already knew what she wanted to do once she confirmed there was no more Kim Taehyung.

**Taehyung's POV**

I didn't leave Seoyeon's side for a moment when she woke back up. But today, Jungkook had come back to visit her. Since I saw Hani come to stay with Seoyeon, I decided to follow Jungkook as he left Seoyeon's room. I watched as Jungkook stops outside her room. He was looking at her name that was on the outside of the door. He had a puzzled look on his face as if he was trying hard to remember something. He finally walked towards the elevator. Jungkook pressed the down button and while he waited for the elevator, he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Secretary Lee can you do me a favor? Look for the resume of an employee for me. Her name is Lee Seoyeon. Thank you."

**Jungkook's POV**

"Did you get me the resume I asked for Mr. Lee?"

"Yes, may I ask why you needed to see Miss Lee's resume?"

"Miss? So she's not married?" I asked with a slight hopefulness in my voice. I skimmed through her resume. She was a year younger than me.

"Not yet sir, but I believe she will be soon though. I hear Miss Lee is engaged and soon to be wed."

"Oh," I answered with disappointment in my tone. The smile that crept on the corner of my lips had faded.

Of course, she must be engaged or have a boyfriend at least. Someone like her is bound to have someone in her life. What was I thinking? I was just momentarily blinded by her beauty. She had someone else in her life already.

But wait...

_Why was she alone this morning then? Where was her fiancé?_

I needed answers. I wanted answers. If she was engaged, then there's no way her fiancé would leave her alone in the hospital. I know I wouldn't ever leave her alone if she was mine.

"Kim Hani," I told Mr. Lee, "I would like to see her. Please call her for me."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Jungkook's POV**

"Miss Hani, I heard that your brother recently passed. I am sorry for your loss. My condolence to your family."

"Thank you, Mr. Jeon," Hani replied. She shifted in her spot as though she had something else to say. I waited for her to speak.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Jeon but what were you doing at the hospital this morning?"

"Ah, I came to visit yesterday and seemed to have come at a bad time. I wanted she how Seoyeon was feeling today."

"I see. Can I ask you for a favor, Mr. Jeon?"

"Sure thing Miss Hani-ssi. What is it?"

"My friend, Lee Seoyeon, is going through a tough time at the moment. I would like to ask you to please take it easy on her for a few days when she comes back to work."

"Kim Hani-ssi, may I ask what could have caused her to have such a difficult time that it will affect her work?" I questioned very curiously and anticipating that I will finally hear some answers.

"Mr. Jeon, it is really not my place to tell you..." she paused for a second. She looked hesitant. Like she was debating if she wanted to tell me or not. She let out a long sigh before finally answering my long waited questions.

"My brother who you sent your condolence to earlier, was Lee Seoyeon's fiancé. I lost my brother, but Seoyeon has lost her smile, her laughter, her love."

My eyes widen at the information that I had just received. I was left in shock. Never did I imagine that her fiancé had passed away. That explains why she was crying. It explains why she was alone this morning. And then it hit me hard, like a brick that had been struck to the back of my head.

" _I_ _would_ _like it if you were the one to_ _make_ _my Seoyeon happy. Please be sincere and I_ _'ll_ _give you my blessing_ _._ "

I had been feeling weird all evening yesterday and encountered things I never have before. And that dream that I had last night.

_It can't be..._

"Hani, what is your brother's name and where is his grave? I would like to pay him a visit."

I drove to the address that Hani had written down for me and parked my car. I followed Hani's direction and made it to his grave. I walked up to the grave and the headstone read, 'Kim Taehyung.'

I stopped in front of his tombstone and paid my respect. I took a good look at his photo. He was smiling so bright in his picture and he was a very good looking guy.

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Jeon Jungkook."

His tombstone also showed his birthday. He was 2 years older than me. 

"I know this is a sudden visit and you don't know me, but I felt like I needed to see you."

I paused for a second before continuing.

"Can I call you Hyung? Hyung, I don't know why but I feel like you are around me. Did I dream of you last night?"

I just couldn't shake off my inner gut feeling that Taehyung was around. Maybe he was even listening to what I was saying at this very moment.

"I...... want to make Seoyeon happy again. Can I do that Hyung?"

**Taehyung's POV**

I had been following Jungkook around all day and for the first time, I finally saw my own grave. It started to sink in again that I was dead. I moved forward towards my grave and saw my own picture on the headstone. I ran my fingers over my picture.

_I..... am really dead._

Tears were fighting to fall down my face. I bit my quivering bottom lip to try to prevent the tears from falling, but in the end, my tears won as they made their way down my cheeks and ended when they fell off my face and landed on the ground.

_Why were you so weak Kim Taehyung?_

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook interrupted my thoughts. I wiped my tears away quickly afraid that he would see me cry, even though he couldn't.

"I know this is a sudden visit and you don't know me, but I felt like I needed to see you."

I was also curious why Jungkook wanted to see me. That was the reason why I followed him when he suddenly asked about me to Hani.

"Can I call you Hyung? Hyung, I don't know why but I feel like you are around me. Did I dream of you last night?"

I started to panic. How did he know it was me? Did I make it so obvious that he knew I was around? What am I going to do? What's going to happen to me? There were so many questions running through my mind.

"You will be fine," a voice from behind me said that caused me to jump. I turned around and saw Yoongi. I breathe in relief when I saw him.

"Yoongi! Oh, am I glad to see you!"

Yoongi walked up next to me.

"He found out about you and everything himself. He's a smart man. Anyways, how are you doing with your mission? I came to check up on you. It's been a little over a week now."

"I think I found someone for Seoyeon and he's right here."

I pointed a finger towards Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook. He's still got a long life ahead of him. I won't be visiting him anytime soon."

"Seems like I choose the right person then," I said as I turned to look at Jungkook.

"I...... want to make Seoyeon happy again. Can I do that Hyung?" Jungkook asked while looking at my picture.

I couldn't explain the feeling that I felt while looking at Jungkook. Soon tears began to fill my eyes as I admire the man sitting before me. He came to my grave to ask me if he could love Seoyeon. How is it that Jungkook is perfect. My only problem now is _..._

_How am I going to get Seoyeon to fall in love with Jungkook and forget me?_

_**To Be Continued...** _


	10. Chapter 10

****WARNING* There is a tiny self-harming scene in this chapter. Please only read if you are comfortable.  
**

**Taehyung's POV**

Jungkook must really believe that I am around him because lately, he has been extra slow at opening and closing his doors. He even asks if I am around sometimes. If anyone sees him, they'd think he's gone crazy, talking to himself or whatnot. I couldn't help but smile every time he opens the door and calls out to me to come in or when he opens the passenger door for me and tells me to sit in front with him. 

He had also been coming daily to my grave for a week now to see me and talk to me about Seoyeon. He has not seen her ever since he visited her at the hospital, but he remembers every little detail about her. I couldn't help but think how much he must really like her.

While we were walking back to Jungkook's car, I noticed that Seoyeon was coming towards us from the opposite end of the walkway. Her head was hung low and her eyes glued to the ground. She wasn't even walking straight. She held a boutique of flowers in her hand.

Jungkook seemed to have noticed her as well _._ He ran back towards my grave and hid by a tree that was close by.

**Seoyeon's POV  
**

I was discharged a week ago but didn't have the energy to come visit Taehyung yet.

Ani...

It was more like I gave myself excuses to not come visit Taehyung Oppa. I honestly believed that if I didn't see his grave, then he would still be alive. I was still hopeful that this was all an ugly prank that he is playing on me. If I waited, he will show up. But after waiting endlessly for a week to pass, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I decided today was the day.

I walked along the paved walkway. I stopped at a grave, scared to look at the photo that was on the tombstone. Tears formed in my eyes that caused my vision to blur. My head slowly looked up at the monument and a tear ran down my cheek. My blurred vision cleared up from the tear that left my eye and then, I saw his picture.

My Taehyungie. My Taetae.

I couldn't hold the tears back as they flooded down my face. I ran my fingers across his grinning photo and cried my heart out.

_Taehyungie, why did you leave me?_

**Jungkook's POV**

I hid behind a tree and watched as she grieved at his grave. I want to comfort her, but how? It will be awkward to run into her here since I didn't know Taehyung when he was alive. She sat the boutique of flowers down and sat next to his tombstone. 

She took something out from the flowers, but I couldn't really see what it was. My eyebrows furrowed as I squinted so that I could see what it was. I panic the moment I saw what it. Before I knew it, I was running full speed towards Seoyeon.

**Taehyung's POV**

"LEE SEOYEON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" I screamed at her. 

She had taken a small knife out from the boutique of flowers that she brought with her.

"I will follow you Taehyung. I can't live without you," she messily cried out.

"SEOYEONIE! STOP!! PLEASE!" I screamed at her. 

She took the knife in her right hand and had the blade next to her left wrist.

I moved in to grab the knife, but before I could even take a step, Jungkook had popped out of nowhere and grabbed both her wrist and pulled them apart as he got on his knees right in front of Seoyeon. He was panting and breathing hard as if he had been running for his life.

"Miss Seoyeon-ssi. Please, don't do it..."

**Jungkook's POV**

"Miss Seoyeon-ssi. Please, don't do it..." I panted towards her.

"Mr. Jeon!" Seoyeon said as she lowered her head.

"I know you must be feeling really upset and sad that Taehyung left you, but please, don't do it. Taehyung would not want to see you do this. Especially here at his grave," I said trying to calm her down.

She tried to break free from my grip, but I only held on tighter, scared she was going to do something again. She then broke into a sob and dropped the knife she was still holding in her right hand. I finally let go of her wrists and she brought her hands up to her face as she wept. 

I hesitated. I didn't know what I should do. My arms that were in midair automatically made its way around her and I pulled her closer towards me. I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder. Her hands that were covering her face, soon made its way under my arms as she held me back. She hugged me tightly, as if desperate for someone to lean on and to comfort her.

"It's okay Miss Seoyeon-ssi. Cry as long and as much as you want. I'll be here for you."

**Taehyung's POV**

I finally found myself breathing properly again after Jungkook was able to stop Seoyeon. I was huffing and puffing heavily. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her. I watch the two hold one another and a small broken smile found it's way to my lips. It hurted to see her in another man's arms, but I was happy that it was in Jungkook's arms.

**Seoyeon's POV**

I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating fast and didn't seem to be slowing down. It felt nice to be held like this. I felt just like when I was in Taehyung's arms. I slowly opened my eyes as I took in his scent. It wasn't Taehyungie's scent.

When I finally came to my senses, I pulled away from the hug. Still sniffling, I asked "What are you doing here Mr. Jeon? I didn't know you knew Taehyung?"

"Oh, Taehyung? Um.. he is...uh.. he's... a friend of mine. He's a Hyung! Yeah.. uh.. a Hyung of mine," he stammered followed by an awkward laugh.

"I know most of Taehyung's friends, how come he's never mentioned you before?"

"Oh Taehyung and I are good friends, but I am always busy with work and never really got a chance to hang out with him often," And there was the awkward laugh again.

"I guess. I do see that your schedules are always full and you do go in and out of meetings a lot."

"Uh... yeah," Jungkook coughed and interrupted me.

"I think it's time for us to leave and um, I'll take that with me," Jungkook said as he took the knife that fell to the ground.

My face flushed red as I bit my bottom lip from embarrassment.

_How_ _embarrassing. Why did Mr. Jeon have_ _to_ _be here and_ _see me earlier?_

He got up first and held his hand out to me. I took his hand and he helped me up, but I felt as if my knees were going to give up on me so I slightly fell against Mr. Jeon's chest. This time his face blushed a light red. He awkwardly laughed again and held me by my arms to help support me. I shrugged off his hand and started walking towards my car. He ran to catch up with me and walked alongside me. 

While leisurely walking back to our cars, I couldn't help but ask him.

"Um, you're not going to tell anyone are you, Mr. Jeon?"

"Don't worry. I won't. And you don't have to call me Mr. Jeon. Just call me by my name. Jungkook. Let me take you home."

"No thank you Mr. Jeo-... uh.. Jungkook. I drove here so I can drive myself home."

"So, when will you be back at work?"

"This coming Monday."

I stopped and turned towards Mr. Jeon.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that earlier. I don't know what I was thinking. I was so upset at how Taehyung left me so suddenly that I don't know what came over me. And I also want to thank you."

"It's okay. I'm glad I was there to help and was able to comfort you, even if it was just for a while."

"I'll see you on Monday then Miss Seoyeon-ssi," Mr. Jeon called out to me while he made his way to his car.

"Yes, Mr. Jeon," I replied while bowing to him. It didn't feel right calling him by his first name, so I decided to keep calling him Mr. Jeon.

I bit my lip and hoped that he will leave soon as my face was still red as a tomato. He got into his car and drove off. I got into my car as well and leaned back against my chair. I looked over to the passenger side where Taehyung would normally sit when I was driving.

Tears begin to build up in my eyes again as I turned my keys. The engine turned on and I hear Taehyung's voice singing through the speakers.

"kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me,  
can you trust me  
kkwak kkeureoanajwo  
kkwak jabajwo, nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me  
jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo"

I leaned into the steering wheel and cried my heart out as his deep soulful voices kept on singing to me.

_How can I trust you when you left me alone?_

_**To Be Continued...** _


	11. Chapter 11

**3rd Person's POV**

Taehyung has about one month left for his mission. He had been trying to help Jungkook as much as possible. Jungkook had fallen deeply in love with Seoyeon but is never sure how to approach her. He has been wanting to confess to Seoyeon that he is in love with her, but is also afraid of rejection since Taehyung passed not too long ago.

During the middle of the week that Seoyeon had come back to work, Jungkook wanted to be with Seoyeon as often as he could so he transferred his secretary to a different department and gave Seoyeon the secretary position.

**Jungkook's** **POV**

I was sitting on my chair at my desk when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in."

Seoyeon walked into my room. It was the first time I saw her after what happened at Taehyung's grave. She closed the door behind her but didn't move any closer towards me. I greeted her and got up from my desk. I moved towards her and she nodded to greet me.

Her cute cheeks were a slight shade of rosy pink. She looked so adorable right now. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face and my eyes moved down to her lips. She was biting them nervously and they were so kissable. I wondered how it would feel with my lips attached to her? How soft would they be?

"Mr. Jeon, why did you give me the secretary position?" She suddenly asked me and brought me back to reality. I froze in place. I swallowed hard and tried to think of an excuse.

"Uh, I um.."

_I want to be able to see you every day. I_ _don't_ _want you to separate_ _from_ _me._

"I um, I'm only doing a favor that Miss Hani had asked of me," I replied while putting my nervous sweating hands into my pocket.

"Favor? What favor did she ask of you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry too much about it. Have you eaten yet? Let's go grab lunch."

"It's okay, Mr. Jeon. I'm not hungry. Please enjoy your lunch," she said as she turned to leave.

"NO!" I said while running to grab her wrist. I seemed to have surprised her. Seoyeon looked shocked as she quickly turned her attention back towards me.

"I mean..." I proceed as I quickly let go of her wrist. "My secretary before always eats lunch with me. It'll feel weird to eat lunch alone without anyone to sit with and talk to. I was about to find you to eat lunch together anyway."

**Seoyeon's POV**

I thought that after our little incident at Taehyung's grave, Mr. Jeon would never want to see or talk to me ever again, but here I am, his newly appointed secretary.

_Why did he give me his personal secretary's job?_

I was curious so I decided to go ask him.

When I reached the outside of his door, I suddenly became embarrassed and nervous for some reason. The way he held me in his arms when I was at my weakest had been making me feel so weird. I remember hearing his heartbeat when he held me. It was beating so fast. He must have run really fast to stop me. I shook my head to shake the memory of him holding me out of my head. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him answered.

I opened the door and walked into his room. He was sitting at his desk, fully concentrating on his work and looked like he was typing an email. He stopped the moment he saw me and showed me the warmest smile ever. My heart skipped a beat. I have never really paid much attention to Mr. Jeon before now. He is quite handsome.

_What_ _the hell are you thinking Seoyeon?_

I shook off my thinking once again while feeling my face burn up on me. I asked him for a reason why he gave me his secretary's job. He replied and said that Hani asked him for a favor. He just completely changed the subject on me. He must not want to talk about it so I decided not to pry anymore and just ask Hani later.

"Have you eaten yet? Let's go grab lunch."

I really didn't feel like eating. I haven't had much of an appetite ever since Taehyung left me.

"It's okay Mr. Jeon. I'm not hungry. Please enjoy your lunch."

I turned and was about to grab the doorknob when all of a sudden Mr. Jeon grabbed my wrist and shouted "NO!"

I turned back towards Mr. Jeon, my eyes opened wide at the sudden touch. He seemed to have noticed my shocked expression and he calmly lowered his tone and let go of my wrist.

"I mean, my secretary before always eats lunch with me. It'll feel weird to eat lunch alone without anyone to sit with and talk to. I was about to find you to eat lunch together anyway."

 _Ah,_ _I_ _see. I guess it_ _wouldn't_ _hurt. Since he is my boss,_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _decline the invitation._

"I see. Okay, Mr. Jeon. Let's go eat lunch."

I swear I saw his face light up. He grinned so wide towards me that I could see his cute bunny-like teeth which caused my heart to beat fast.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Taehyung's POV**

They are slowly progressing. I watched on as Jungkook opened the door for Seoyeon and soon the door shut close in my face. I debated for a while to see if I wanted to tag along. I eventually followed them.

There was a small Italian restaurant right across the street. Seoyeon loves pasta and I hoped that Jungkook would take her there. Instead, he took her to a huge fancy restaurant that was about 10 mins away. Seoyeon was one who never really liked to dine in a fancy restaurant. She always thought that for the amount of food you get, it is not worth the money you pay. She looked uncomfortable.

"Mr. Jeon. You said to grab lunch. Why are we here at this huge restaurant?"

"I love their steak here and wanted to have steak for lunch. Besides, it is delicious. I wanted you to try it."

"Oh, um.. okay I guess," she answered him still looking quite awkward.

I face palmed myself as I watched. This guy does not know how to ask the lady what she wants. He ordered everything for her and just expected her to eat it all. And eating steak for lunch?

I watched as Seoyeon sat uncomfortably in her chair. Jungkook, on the other hand, seemed nervous. He was constantly wiping his hand on his napkin that was on his lap. He stuttered often when trying to talk to Seoyeon.

_Is he actually shy and sweating?_

I quietly chuckled to myself at how silly Jungkook looked. I would have never imagined seeing him like this. He always looked so calm and cool.

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them said anything. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sorry, Seoyeonie," I whispered as I tipped her glass of water and it spilled all over her skirt and legs.

Jungkook quickly got up and took the napkin in his lap and started wiping Seoyeon's legs.

"It's okay Mr. Jeon. I'm going to go to the washroom. I'll be back." 

She got up and left with Jungkook's napkin. She walked towards the bathroom while still wiping the water off her skirt.

Jungkook went back to his seat and he finally looked relaxed.

"Get it together Jungkook. Why the hell are you stuttering and becoming such a fool around Seoyeon? Just be yourself."

I heard Jungkook talking to himself.

"Hyung, was it you? Did you make the water spill because I was being stupid?" Jungkook asked, surprising me. 

"The glass of water was at a good distance away from Seoyeon. There wasn't anything that could have moved it to cause it to tip over. It must have been you. Am I doing okay? I...... really want this to work."

I smiled at Jungkook. I grabbed onto Jungkook's left shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. It seemed as though he felt it. He wasn't scared though. He seemed to relax, even more, knowing I was there. A small smile had made it's way to his lips.

"Thank you, Hyung."

Seoyeon came back from the bathroom and sat in her chair. Soon, the waiter brought out their steak. They ate and made small talk here and there, but Jungkook was still pretty nervous.

After they finished their food, Jungkook asked to see the chef. The chef came out and greeted them. He was a tall and handsome guy. He pulled Jungkook in for a hug. It seemed like they knew each other.

"This is actually my friend's restaurant. His name is Kim Seokjin. He's the best chef in town," Jungkook said as he introduced the chef.

"Hi. I'm Kim Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Seoyeon said as she quickly got up and shook his hand. "I'm Mr. Jeon's new secretary, Lee Seoyeon."

"New secretary? What about Mr. Lee? You never brought him here befo- ow.." Jungkook quickly jabbed Jin's side causing him to yelp out.

"Yah! Jungkook! Is this how you treat your Hyung? Especially after this wonderfully delicious food I served you?" Jin asked.

Jungkook awkwardly laughed before replying back to him.

"Of course not Hyung, but we have to leave now. Bye!"

Jungkook paid for the food and drove all of us back to the company.

When Jungkook parked his car, I tried to grab the handle, but strangely I was not able to. For some reason, my hand went right through the door. Instead of opening the door I just got up and walked right through the door.

_What's_ _going_ _on?_

I looked down at hands and turned back towards Jungkook's car. I reached out my hand again to see if I could touch his car. I closed my eyes and my hand slowly inched towards the window. I felt the window in my hand. I opened up my eyes to see that my hand was flat up against Jungkook's window.

_Huh? What is happening?_

"You've been wandering around for a while now. You'll notice that once in a while this will happen," Yoongi answers my thoughts from behind. 

Now that I think about it, the pain in my head is not as painful anymore, and I feel my body getting lighter each day.

"When you feel light as a feather, that's when you are in full ghost form. You can walk through doors and no need to open doors and scare people anymore," Yoongi explained to me.

"Ah, I see. I didn't notice it until you mentioned it Yoongi."

Yoongi has been very helpful to me lately. He always seems to appear when I need him the most. It was as if he was watching my every move.

"Yoongi Hyung, why are you so nice to me? You appear when I need you and you've been helping me with Seoyeon too," I asked him. I felt like he was protecting me, helping me, guiding me. 

"I thought grim reaper was mean and cold, but you are so different. Your such a great Hyung to me. You help me when I'm confused and you show up to answer my questions. Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because.... you two reminded me so much of myself."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Yoongi's POV  
**

_*flashback to when Yoongi was still alive 5 years ago*_

I stood on the edge of the hospital building. I couldn't bear the pain any longer. My love, my Suran had left me. She had just passed away a few hours ago.

_She promised me she will fight this cancer. She was going to beat it and continued to live. She was going to live for me. But in the end, I'm left all alone. How could you leave me?_

Our time together flashed through my mind as I jumped off the building following her.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a man dressed in black.

"Min Yoongi. You have committed the greatest sin a person could ever commit. You took your own life so you will be punished for your sins," the man said.

"You will become a grim reaper and lead people to the afterworld. All your memories of when you were still alive will be intact. You will be stuck wandering the world with the memories of you and Suran. You will suffer alone while Suran goes to heaven."

After he spoke, I could see Suran's ghost. She looked at me with so much hurt in her eyes.

"Why Yoongi?" was all she could say before she was dragged by the man in black suit. 

She turned to look at me with tears in her eye. The man in black snapped his fingers and a white door magically appeared out of nowhere. He opened it and waited for Suran to walk through.

Her gaze never leaving mine.

'I love you, Min Yoongi' she mouth to me before finally breaking the eye contact between us and head towards the door.

"Suran!" I called out to her, but I was too late. She walked through the white door. The man in black followed her and closed the door. Just as it appeared, it vanished the moment the door closed shut. 

_*End Yoongi's flashback*_

I opened my eyes and see Taehyung looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"Yah, I didn't tell you my story so you could feel sorry for me. I didn't want you two to end up with the same fate as me and Suran. I committed suicide and became a grim reaper. If Seoyeon doesn't fall in love then her depression will only get worse. She will end up taking her own life just like the other day. She will keep trying until she succeeds. And once she does, I will be back for the both of you, but she will be stuck behind wandering the world alone....... just like me."

**Taehyung's POV**

"Thank you, Yoongi Hyung. I'll be sure to complete my mission."

"You better," Yoongi answered and with that, he disappeared.

I felt really thankful to Yoongi Hyung for the new information. Now I am more determined to complete my mission. I need to, for Seoyeon's sake.

I turned around to see where Jungkook and Seoyeon were. They were walking towards the door and Seoyeon was walking ahead of Jungkook. I followed after the two.

**Jungkook's POV**

I watched as she walked towards the door. She's was so out of it and was going to run right into the door. I quickly walked behind her and held onto her shoulders to stop her. She turned around and looked me in the eye. Her cheeks turning pink on me. She quickly apologized and bowed before she turned around and grabbed the door handle. She turned it quickly and ran as fast as she could inside. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable and clumsy she was.

**Seoyeon's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with you Seoyeon!_

I stared at my own reflection in the mirror of the restroom.

_W_ _hy is your heart fluttering every time you see him?_

I was angry at myself. My heart was racing when he held my shoulder earlier.

_How could you? How can your heart beat fast for someone else besides Taehyung?_

"Ani, I was just surprised by the sudden skinship that it caused my heart to beat a little faster than normal."

_Yes, that was it. I am not falling for Mr. Jeon._

*Time Skip 2 weeks*

I have been trying my best to avoid any alone time with Mr. Jeon. Every time he asks a question I reply with a simple and short answer. He gives me projects to work on with him, I would take it to my desk and insist on working on it alone. 

For the past 2 weeks, I've declined all lunch with him. I had Hani as an excuse for lunch, but he's been asking me every night to eat dinner as well. And even on the weekend. I'm running out of excuses.

_I'm sorry Mr. Jeon I have plans tonight._

_I have to meet up with my brother tonight._

_I have to feed my dog. (I don't have a dog.)_

_I have to walk my dog. (Again I don't have a dog.)_

What excuse am I going to tell him this time?

"Miss Seoyeon-ssi, I would really like to have dinner with you tonight. I have something that I have been wanting to tell you," Mr. Jeon asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, I uhh..." I stuttered to him. I haven't even thought up an excuse yet and here he was asking again me once again.

"I won't take no for an answered tonight." He said and he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me towards the elevator. He pressed the down button and while we waited for the elevator, he never let go of my wrist.

"Mr. Jeon, please let go of me. There are people around."

"So. Let them see. If this is the only way I can eat dinner with you then so be it."

"Okay. I promise I'll eat dinner with you tonight. Please let go." I begged him. 

He turned towards me and had the biggest grin on his face. He let go of my wrist and I felt a bit disappointed that he actually listened to me. I looked up at him and his brown orbs shined so brightly back at me.

_He looks just like a cute little bunny right now._

I shook the thought out of my head and lowered my gaze.

_Stop it Seoyeon_ _._

But my heart wouldn't listen. It kept pounding away in my chest. _  
_

**Taehyung's POV**

Jungkook had been wanting to confess to Seoyeon for a while now. He had been practicing how to tell her and even asked me if it good or not. He was seriously sweating balls every time it came to Seoyeon. I want to help him, but I wasn't really sure how to communicate with him since he couldn't hear me. I couldn't write letters since my body had become so light. Most of the time now, I can't even touch anything anymore. 

But when I can, I grab flyers of Italian restaurants and leave them all over for him to see. I left the flyers around his desk, car, and anywhere I could that would catch his eye. I was trying to tell him to take her to dinner. He seemed to have caught on and have been asking her nonstop to go to dinner, but Seoyeon had rejected his offer every day. She doesn't even have a dog to feed or walk. She just doesn't want to be alone with Jungkook.

He must have some sort of effect on her. I'm pretty sure he does, that would be the only reason why she is avoiding him. I think she has already fallen for Jungkook. The way she stutter and turn shy around him. I need her to accept Jungkook. I need her to love him. I need her to live.

I watch as Jungkook dragged Seoyeon to the elevator. It seems like he is determined that tonight is the night. He took her to the Italian restaurant across the street. He caught on to my hints.

_Good job Jungkook._

I followed them and walked through the door. Jungkook must have reserved the whole place because it was empty. They were escorted to a table for 2 that had a candle light dinner. It was perfect. Seoyeon loves this kind of romantic dinner.

I smiled to myself.

_I think my mission may be coming to an end soon._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Seoyeon's POV  
**

As we walk to our table, I noticed that there was no one else here.

He walked up to the chair and pulled out the seat for me. I thank him and sat down. Suddenly, while still behind me, he reached down for the napkin that was in front of me. His face inches from mine. I slightly turned to look at him and his big round orbs looked directly into mine. We stood still just looking at each other for a few seconds before I turned my face away. I closed my eyes.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

His scent lingered around me. He's scent completely different from Taehyung's. I opened my eyes to see him grabbing the napkin and lay it on my lap for me. He smiled and his cute bunny like teeth was showing as he walked to his seat to sit. I bit my lip.

_Andwae, I don't like him. My heart is not beating fast because of him._

The waiter brought out our food. We ate and talked a bit about work and then about himself.

"Do you want some wine?" He asked me.

"Sure. Wine sounds good." 

I was really glad that Mr. Jeon offered wine. I could really use a few drinks.

The waiter brought out a bottle of red wine. Jungkook poured a glass for me and then a glass for himself. He was nervously cute for some reason tonight.

_It must be the wine._

We finished the bottle within minutes.

"Uhh, waiter. Another bottle please," Jungkook asked the waiter and then quickly started wiping his hands on his napkin. I think he was trying really hard not to make me uncomfortable like last time when we had lunch.

"You know Seoyeon-ssi, I'm not trying to brag, but I can sing amazingly well."

_Oh, he likes to sing? Just like Taehyung._

And then he starts singing out of nowhere.

"Ayo ladies & gentleman  
junbiga dwaettdamyeon bureulge yeah.  
ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge  
nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo."

I smiled to myself because he was acting so playful and cute, dancing in his seat trying to entertain me. His hand gesture made him looked like a pro. His voice was soft and completely different from Taehyung's deep soulful voice. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at him being adorable.

"You just laughed," he said a little too loud that it startled me.

I looked up at him and he was grinning widely back at me. I realized, he was right. I was smiling. I was laughing with him.

_Why am I smiling? Why am I happy?_

Tears slowly started to form in my eyes. My smile fading away.

"You have the most beautiful smile and laughter I have ever heard." 

With the biggest grin on his face, he took out a jewelry box. He put the box in front of me and opened it up to a beautiful silver heart shaped necklace.

"Seeing your smile, I have more than enough courage now. I have been wanting to tell you something Miss Lee Seoyeon-ssi."

_Andwae, don't say it....._

"I...... I'm in love with you Seoyeon-sii. I have been thinking about you nonstop ever since I first saw you. I want to be the one who makes you laugh like this every day. I don't want to see you cry anymore. Please, let me be the one to stop your tears. I love you."

_This isn't right..._

He got up and walked to me. He opened up the necklace and had the end of the necklace in both his hands. He moved in closer as he tried to put the necklace on me. His hands around my neck, causing my heart to beat crazily. His smile grew wider as he fiddles with the necklace around my neck, inches away from my face. I slowly put my hands up in between the necklace and my neck. I pushed away from the necklace.

_I'm sorry Jungkook._

I turned my head and made eye contact with him. He was so close to me, but I couldn't even see his face clearly because my vision was blurred by the tears fighting to fall down my cheek. His wide smile slowly starting to disappear.

As a tear escaped from my eye, I quietly whispered to him.

"You're not Taehyung..."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Jungkook's POV**

"You're not Taehyung..."

Those words, it felt like a knife had stabbed me multiple times in the heart. Her eyes full of tears and anger. She got up and without a word and grabbed her things and walked out of the door. And possibly out of my life too.

**Taehyung's POV  
**

Everything is going smoothly tonight. Jungkook was doing a great job. Seoyeon seems less uncomfortable. Jungkook even sang and got Seoyeon to smile. I think my mission will be complete after tonight. I think I will be able to rest in peace knowing that she has Jungkook in her life now.

I hate to admit it, but the pain was still there. My heart is still hurting a bit from seeing her smile with another man. My eyes welled up with tears when I saw the necklace that Jungkook had gotten Seoyeon. It was beautiful and perfect for Seoyeonie. As he got up to put on the necklace around her neck, I turned away. I decided it was time for me to leave. I started walking towards the door.

"You're not Taehyung..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around immediately and saw that Seoyeon had rejected the necklace. She got her things and left the restaurant. I watched as she waved her hands trying to catch a taxi outside. She got in and the taxi drove off.

I turned my attention back towards Jungkook. He had made his way back to his seat and sat down. His face was full of hurt. The waiter brought the second bottle of wine. Jungkook took it and drunk the whole bottle. After he finished the wine, he left the restaurant as well. He left his car behind and took a taxi, but he didn't go home. He went to a bar instead.

"Hey Namjoon Hyung, give me your strongest drink," Jungkook asked the bartender.

"What's with the long face?" Namjoon asked.

"Nothing. I just needed a drink."

"Jungkook. What are you doing here?" Jimin came from behind and hooked his arm around Jungkook's shoulder.

"Oh Jimin Hyung. I felt like drinking tonight. Want to drink with me?"

"Sure. Hoseok Hyung and Jin Hyung are here too."

"Why is everyone here tonight?" Jungkook asked.

"We called you earlier, but you didn't pick up on us."

He took out his phone and it showed that he had 4 missed calls. They had called him when he was still at dinner with Seoyeon.

"Oh, Sorry. I was busy."

"Busy with Miss Seoyeon-ssssssiiiiiii?" Jimin teased as his eyebrows wiggled with his voice.

"Ani, I was busy at work," Jungkook lied.

I saw that his eyes had tears that were threatening to fall any second.

"Come on! Let's drink up! CHEERS!" Jungkook said out loudly before he took his first shot.

*9 shots later*

"Come on Hyungs! Why are you guys such weak drinkers?!" Jungkook said as he took his 10th shot for the night.

I was starting to get worried about Jungkook. He's had too much to drink. He was about to drink his 11th shot when I took my chance and pushed the shot glass out of his hands. It fell onto the floor and the shot glass broke with the liquor pooling around the broken glass.

"You've had enough to drink tonight Jungkook," Namjoon said behind the counter.

"Why did he drink so much when he can't even hold his liquor?" Jimin had asked.

"Yah!! I'm not drunk! I can still drink more!" Jungkook shouted out loudly towards his friends.

"Hey! Stop it!" Jin screamed back at Jungkook.

They bickered back and forth for a while before Jimin cut in.

"Jungkook, I'll take you home. Let's go."

🎵"EVERYBODY SAY NOOOOOOOO,"🎵 Jungkook started singing loudly at the top of his lungs.

"Yah, you punk, I said let's go. You are too drunk."

"Jimin Hyung...." Jungkook said quietly. 

"You all... always call me the golden maknae...."

He starts laughing and slurring his speech. 

"I must reeeaally be the golden maknae who can do eeeverything huh? I can siiing, I can raaap, I'm rich. I'm handsome. Girls everywhere want me. I'm an International playboy....." his laughter died down.

"But I wish I wouldn't have fallen in love. Especially with her. That is something I wish I wasn't good at...."

He laughs drunkenly to himself before he starts singing again.

🎵"I need you girl  
Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae"🎵

"This guy, always singing whenever he's drunk," Hoseok shook his head next to Jungkook.

🎵"I need you girl  
Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae"🎵

"Hey, that's enough. Let me take you home Kookie," Jimin tried once again to get the boy up. But he refused.

🎵"Neon areumdawo.  
Neomu chagawo"🎵

Jungkook stopped singing. He was breathing heavily to himself before he suddenly burst into tears. He was crying so hard that his Hyungs didn't know what to do with him. Even I wasn't sure how to comfort him. Seoyeon must have really broken his heart.

"I'm sorry Jungkook," I said quietly to the broken boy.

He stops crying as if he heard me. He turned around and looks directly at me. His big eyes moist and still full of tears.

"Taehyung... Hyung?" He drunkenly asked towards me.

My eyes widen and I just stare blankly back at the boy.

_Can he see me?_

_**To Be Continued...** _


	16. Chapter 16

**Taehyung's POV**

_Can he see me?_

"I tried to make her happy...." Jungkook quietly spoke to me.

"But in the end, I'm not you."

He got up from his seat and I backed up as he drunkenly stumbles towards me.

"Hyung... jebal...... dowajuseyo...(Hyung... please...... help me...)" Jungkook cried out to me before he started to fall forward.

Jimin ran fast enough to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Yah! You punk! Who were you talking to? I told you that you're too drunk! Hoseok Hyung, help me get him to my car."

"Can you drive? Didn't you drink a lot with Jungkook?"

"No, I didn't drink. Jungkookie was drowning in drinks earlier and I got worried. I felt like I shouldn't be drinking. I'm glad I didn't."

Jin and Hoseok helped Jimin carry the drunk boy to Jimin's car.

I rode along and with them back to Jungkook's. I couldn't leave him alone tonight. I don't know how he was able to see me, but I needed to find out.

Once they arrived, all three male helped carried Jungkook into the house and up to his room. They tucked him in before they left. I didn't see Jungkook's parents around so I figured they must have left for a business trip because they often travel.

"Did you see Jungkook earlier. Who was he talking to?" Hoseok asked while they were walking out of his room.

"I don't know, but he looked a bit crazy...." Jin replied. Their talking soon faded into whispering and then I couldn't hear them anymore. The front door shut closed and soon after, I hear the car driving off.

I watched over Jungkook as he slept. Tears still rolling off the corner of his eyes.

"She must have really broken his heart," a voice from behind said.

I turned my head and saw Yoongi Hyung making his way to me.

"Yoongi Hyung. Did you see everything as well?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? How could Jungkook see me?"

"He was drunk to the point where he was going to pass out. He altered his state of consciousness," Yoongi explained simply to me.

"There's something I haven't mentioned to you yet. Something that you can only do once. And it seems tonight is a good night for it."

"What's is it?" I asked curiously.

"When he's at a stage of unconsciousness like this, you can take over his body. He won't be able to remember anything."

I turn back towards Jungkook. I swallowed the lump of saliva in my throat. I was hesitant about possessing his body. Not only that, would he allow it?

"I'm giving you a chance Taehyung. You'll become one body, one mind, one soul with Jungkook for tonight."

I stare at the younger male sleeping and drunk in his bed. His plead for help earlier rung in my ears...

_Hyung... jebal...... dowajuseyo..._

"I'll do it."

Yoongi nods and he explain to me how to possess Jungkook's body.

"You won't be able to see me while you're in his body. You'll be on your own. Good luck Tae," and he lightly squeezed my shoulder to give me a bit a strength to follow his directions.

"Thank you Yoongi Hyung."

I made my way to Jungkook and sat next to him. I held my breath as I tried to feel as light as a feather.

When I felt I was light enough, I slowly inched my face towards Jungkook's. I closed my eyes, afraid of what's to come.

"I'm sorry Jungkook...." I said as my face became one with Jungkook's.

My were eyes still tightly shut, but they were wet. I also had a pounding headache. I sat up and started rubbing my head then went on to rub my wet moist eyes. I opened my eyes. I looked at my hands. It wasn't my hand. It was Jungkook's hand. I looked at my surroundings and I was in Jungkook's bed. I couldn't see Yoongi Hyung either.

_Did it work?_

I got up a little too quick. I stumbled and caught the table next to the bed to support my balance. My head was hammering and I felt my body was heavier than ever. It's been a while, but this must be how it feels, to be alive again.

I eventually made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sure enough, I was staring at Jungkook's reflection in the mirror. I had really taken over his body. I smiled to his reflection and his bunny teeth smiled right back at me.

"Don't worry Jungkook. Hyung will help you."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Seoyeon's POV**

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the restaurant as fast as I could. I flagged down a taxi and got in.

"Where to miss?" The driver turned to ask me.

"Anywhere. Please just drive."

The driver drove off. He drove in silence not asking anything as if he seemed to understand what I was going through.

He drove me to the Han river.

"This is the best place to walk and get your mind off anything that is bothering you, Miss," the driver said as he pulled over his car.

I paid and thanked him. I walked along the Han river and thought about what just happened between Jungkook and me.

_'I...... I'm in love with you Seoyeon-sii.'_

_Why did my heart race so fast when I heard those words?_

"You love Taehyung Lee Seoyeon, not Jeon Jungkook," I said to myself.

_I can't fall in love_ _with_ _Jungkook. Taehyung will become too pitiful. I will feel too guilty towards Taehyung._

I took out my phone and called my best friend, Hani.

"Hello?"

"Hani, I.. I need help. I don't know what to do."

"Seoyeonie, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I need you. Please help me?"

And I started to cry over the phone. I couldn't do it anymore. I felt like I was going insane.

"Where are you?"

"I'm by the Han river."

**3rd person's POV**

Hani drove alongside the Han river. She finally spotted Seoyeon sitting by a tree. Hani parked her car and rushed over to her best friend.

"Seoyeon! What happened? Why are crying so much?" Hani asked while sitting next to Seoyeon.

"Hani..... I feel so guilty towards your brother. How could my heart beat fast towards someone else? Especially to a friend of Taehyung's."

"Wait. What friend are you talking about?"

"Mr. Jeon. I only found out recently that they were good friends. He even went to see Taehyung at his grave. I met him there when I tried to kill my-"

Seoyeon stopped herself. She had almost slipped and told Hani what she attempted the other day.

"When I went to visit Taehyung's grave."

"Wait, Mr. Jeon and Taehyung Oppa were friends?"

"Yes. That's what Mr. Jeon had told me."

"Ani. I don't think they were friends. He asked me for my brother's name and where his grave was a few weeks ago. If they were friends, he wouldn't have asked who my brother was. I would know too since Taehyung Oppa would have told me."

Seoyeon thought back to their conversation. His awkward laughing and how he was quick to change the subject on her.

"Sorry Hani, I have to go," Seoyeon said as she got up and she ran towards a taxi that pulled over.

"Seoyeonie! Wait! Where are you going?!" Hani called out after the girl, but she didn't answer. Seoyeon got in the car and it drove off leaving Hani to watch the Taxi drive away.

**Seoyeon's POV**

I got out of the taxi and ran as fast as I could to Taehyung's grave. I stopped as I reached his grave.

"Taehyungie. You tell me, what should I do?"

I was breathing heavily and was puzzled. I didn't understand what was going on. How did Jungkook know Taehyung?

"Is he really not your friend? Jeon Jungkook..... who is he?"

_**To Be Continued...** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Taehyung's POV**

"Don't worry Jungkook. Hyung will help you."

I turned towards the door, there was a high pitch noise that rung in my ears that caused some minor pain in my head.

"Ah!" I cried out while grabbing my head.

Suddenly, all the memories of Jungkook and Seoyeon flashed right before me. The moment when Jungkook first laid eyes on Seoyeon, when he held her in his arms at my grave, when Jungkook took Seoyeon to lunch, and their most recent dinner.

All the feelings that Jungkook felt during those moments, I felt them. My heart was hurting so much.

_You're not_ _Taehyung..._

Those words kept on echoing in my head and an unbearable pain in my heart caused me to clutched my heart, or better yet, Jungkook's heart.

This must be the pain that Jungkook felt.

_Thank you Jungkook, for_ _loving_ _Seoyeon so much. Now, leave the rest to me._

Despite the slight hungover feeling that I felt and the pain stabbing at my chest, I made my way out of Jungkook's room. I took a taxi to the restaurant where Jungkook left his car and drove off in search of Seoyeonie.

I called Seoyeon's phone multiple times, but there was no answer. I drove to Hani and my little apartment. I parked the car and ran home. I rung the doorbell like crazy. Soon Hani came to the door.

"Mr. Jeon!" She said once the door opened.

"Yah. Hani is Seoyeonie here?!" I asked her while grabbing her shoulder.

"I just met with her by the Han river, but she left. I don't know where she went after."

"Damn it Hani! Why didn't you keep her with you?"

I realized that my tone with Hani was too harsh. I had forgotten for a second that I was in Jungkook's body.

"Uh, I mean, you should have kept her with you. She seemed to have been in a bad mood."

"Mr. Jeon, who are you? Why did you lie to Seoyeonie that you were friends with my brother? You didn't know who my brother was. And I would have known if Oppa was friend with you. I know Oppa's friends and he would have told me if he was buddies with my boss."

I looked down at my little sister. Although she was younger than me, she was always more mature than me. I had realized that all this time I had been so focused on Seoyeon, that I neglected my little sister who had no one to rely on now that I'm no longer around.

We were orphans. Our mother left us at an orphanage when we were little and we had no one but each other. That was one of the reasons why I love kids and always visits the orphanages when I had a chance.

We grew up and both got jobs and bought an apartment together. She was the reason I met Seoyeon and I never thanked her. I never did my part as her older brother.

"Hani..." I called out to her. My voice trembling as I realized she is now alone without her one and only brother.

"I'm sorry Hani." I said as I pulled her in for a brotherly hug. I gently patted her head as I hugged her.

_F_ _orgive me for not being a better brother._ _I'm_ _so sorry_ _I_ _left you all alone. I love_ _you_ _my little dongsang._

I pulled away from the hug. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked back at me.

"Taehyung Oppa?" She called out to me.

I didn't answer her, instead, I just smiled as widely as I could while fighting back my tears.

"Thank you Hani and be happy."

I turned as fast as I can and ran back to Jungkook's car. I had a feeling that I know where Seoyeon went. She could only be at one place.

I heard Hani call out from behind me.

"Thank you, Oppa... for coming to see me. I'll be happy. Don't worry about me."

I smiled as I got into the car and drove off.

**Hani's POV**

"I'm sorry Hani."

Mr. Jeon pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked at the sudden embrace by my boss.

 _What_ _is_ _this_ _familiar_ _feeling?_

He gently raised his right hand and patted my head while he hugged me, the same way that Taehyung Oppa use to when I was upset at something that he had done. It was his way of always apologizing to me except, he had never said those words, 'I'm sorry.'

I closed my eyes while in his arms wanting to open my eyes and see my brother. I missed him so much and being held by Mr. Jeon just oddly made me think about Taehyung Oppa. He pulled away from the hug and when I opened my eyes, I saw him. My brother, Taehyung. Before I realize it my eyes were full of tears staring back at him.

"Taehyung Oppa?" I asked. My heart raced as he stood in front of me. I blinked and tears rolled down my cheeks. When I opened my eyes it was Mr. Jeon once again.

His bunny teeth showed when he grinned widely. His eyes were also full of tears.

"Thank you, Hani and be happy."

He turned and ran towards his car.

_That_ _was Taehyung Oppa. I know it. I can feel him._

I called out to him...

"Thank you, Oppa... for coming to see me. I'll be happy. Don't worry about me."

I smiled to myself as I watched my brother run to his car. I don't know what happened or how he came here as Mr. Jeon, but I know that it was Taehyung who was just here.

**_To Be Continued..._ ** ****


	19. Chapter 19

**Taehyung's POV**

I drove to my gravesite. I parked the car and ran as fast as I could across the paved walkway. I stopped when I saw Seoyeon sitting by my grave.

I slowed down my steps and tried to catch my breath while walking closer towards her.

"Seoyeonie...." I called out to her.

She looked up and saw me. She quickly got up.

"Mr. Jeon. What are you doing here? Wait... what did you just call me?"

"Seoyeonie...." I answered while still trying to catch my breath. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Who are you?"

Her question caught me off guard.

"I'm Jungkook Seoyeonie," I tried to convince her.

"Hani told me everything. You don't even know Taehyung. And why are you calling me Seoyeonie? Only Taehyung and Hani call me by that name."

I gently closed my eyes in frustration at myself. I was so worried about her that I let it slipped.

"Seoyeon-sii..." I said as I walked towards her trying to cover my slip up. She automatically backed up as if she was afraid of me.

She looked so fragile and it frightens me. If I tell her everything, she would think Jungkook is crazy and just break apart even more. I have to tell her the truth. But she won't believe me.

I bit my lips nervously. What should I do to get her to believe that I was Taehyung?

I closed my eyes and let my voice sing out to her...

🎵kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me,  
can you trust me  
kkwak kkeureoanajwo🎵

I slowly opened my eyes and watched as her eyes grew wider at me.

🎵kkwak jabajwo, nal anajwo  
Can you trust me, can you trust me  
jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo🎵

"How did you know this song?! Only Taehyung and I know because he wrote this song for me."

I smiled at her.

"It's me Seoyeonie."

"What?" She asked me.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung..... Oppa?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Ne, I'm your Taehyungie."

Seoyeon jumped into my arms. I hugged her back tightly. It felt so good to finally hold her in my arms again. We held each other for a while, scared of what's to come if we let go.

I eventually broke the hug. I needed to explain everything to her. I held onto her shoulder.

"Seoyeonie, listen to me. I have always been around you and Jungkook. In fact, I have been helping Jungkook. Although we only knew each other recently, Jungkook is a good person."

"Oppa, what happened? Why are you here as Jungkook? Aren't you here to stay?"

"No, I am just borrowing his body for a bit. You hurt Jungkook a lot when you said that he was not me. He got really drunk and lost consciousness. I know it's hard to believe everything and it seems crazy, but it's true. Jungkook, he loves you. I can feel what he is feeling."

"But Oppa.... I can't do that. I.. I... I don't like Jungkook. I love you. I won't betray you Taehyung Oppa."

She was never a good liar. Her eyes were avoiding contact.

"Seoyeonie, don't lie to me," I answered her.

"I trust Jungkook and I believe he will be able to make you happy."

_I_ _won't_ _be able to_ _forgive_ _myself if you become stuck_ _alone_ _wandering the_ _world_ _._

"I was happy Seoyeonie. You were everything to me, but I am no longer alive. I wanted to let you know that I want you to live. Please live for me and for Jungkook. He truly loves you."

"Oppa.. I.."

"Look at me Seoyeonie."

I gently lifted her chin so that she would stare into my eyes. Ani, so that she would stare into Jungkook's.

"Look into this man's eyes and tell me that he doesn't make your heart go crazy. Tell me that you don't love him."

She sniffled and looks deeply into Jungkook's eyes. She couldn't answer me. I knew then that she loves Jungkook too.

"This person in front of you loves you Seoyeonie. He loves you so much, and you love him too."

"Oppa..."

"Don't deny it anymore. I know and it's okay with me Seoyeonie."

She broke into a cry that pained my heart so much.

"I'm so sorry Taehyung. He makes my heart beat fast and.. and.. I felt so guilty towards you.. and I was so angry at myself for falling for someone else besides you...."

"Shhhh.." I pulled her back in for another hug. I gently patted her back. "I know. Please don't feel guilty for me Seoyeonie. I want you to be happy. I want you to be loved. And....... I want you to love again."

Her cries slowly started to stop.

"Oppa...." She whispered into my chest still sniffling. Her eyes closed as she continued.

"I think I really needed this closure. I felt like my whole world came crashing down when you left me. I tried to follow after you Oppa, but...... Jungkook was the one who stopped me," her eyes opened and she gazed up into my eyes while still holding on.

"He comforted me when I needed you most and when I was in his arms, I felt so safe and secured... just like when I was with you. I really hated myself for falling for Jungkook. I thought if I broke his heart, he would be able to forget me....."

"Will you trust me, one last time Seoyeonie?" I closed my eyes with my forehead up against hers waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Oppa."

"You need to open up your heart to him, to this person who is standing in front of you. Ne?"

I opened my eyes with my forehead still against hers and our eye made contact. Her dark brown eyes looking deep into mine weld up with tears as she answered me.

"Ne Oppa. I'll be happy and I'll love again but....... I won't ever forget you so don't ask me to forget."

I smiled, thankful that I will still hold a special place in her heart. I pulled back but with my arms still around her waist.

I stared at her lips wanting to feel her lips one last time before I leave this world, but I stopped myself. It wouldn't be fair to Jungkook. I can't take his first kiss with Seoyeon. I had to control myself so I let go of her. Instead, I held her hand while we walked to Jungkook's car. I asked her to spend the night with Jungkook since he was really hurt and asked her to make up with him.

When we arrived, I led her upstairs and into his room.

I held onto her hand while I laid down in Jungkook's bed. She sat in a chair next to me. I closed my eyes and soon I felt my body become light as a feather.

"I have loved you Seoyeonie," I managed to whisper to her.

I opened my eyes and got up from the bed. I turned around and saw that Jungkook was lying in his bed.

"I loved you too Kim Taehyung," She replied. Her smaller body was slightly turned towards her left and her right hand was holding Jungkook's hand while her left hand gently stroked Jungkook's light brown hair.

I walked around Seoyeon until she was in front of me. I slowly leaned towards Seoyeon's lips. My eyes closed as our lips met for the last time.

A tear ran down my face as I opened up my eyes and pulled away from the kiss. I backed up slowly to see that her eyes were closed as well. She slowly opened them and tears fell from her brown orbs. She gave me a teary smile before our final goodbye.

"Thank you, Kim Taehyung."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Jungkook's POV**

_Ughh... my head...._

I tried to bring my hands up to my pounding head, but I was holding something in my right hand. It felt like someone's hand. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to my right to see who the owner of this hand was. My eyes shot wide open.

_Seoyeon-ssi??_

She was sitting in a chair and her head laid next to mine, sharing my pillow. Her long black hair covered her face. Now that I look at her this close, she looked familiar. There was always a female employee who was next to Hani, but I never saw her face. Her long black hair had always fallen to cover her face when she bowed while I walked pass her.

 _So_ _I_ _have seen you around......_

Who would have known that the women who I saw every day but never took a second glance at, would mean so much to me right now.

I slowly raised my free hand wanting to move her hair away from her face, but I was also afraid touching her would wake her up. My hand froze the moment she started moving. Her eyes still closed, but her face now visible. I air traced her face trying to remember what happened last night and how she got here.

 _Am_ _I_ _dreaming? If this is a dream, please..._ _don't_ _let me wake_ _up_ _from_ _it._

I wanted so badly to touch her, to feel her, to see if this was real, but in the end, I stopped myself and my hand went back down to my side and I just watched her sleep.

_You're not Taehyung..._

Those words echoed in my head once again.

"Miss Seoyeon-ssi."

I whispered, not wanting to wake her up but determined to end this one-sided love of mine. I don't want her to cry anymore. I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

 _I'm_ _sorry Taehyung Hyungnim,_ _but_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _can_ _make_ _her happy._

I tried to take her hand off mine, but she only gripped tighter. Her left hand now holding onto my hand as well as she slowly brought my hand up towards her cheek. The moment the back of my hand landed on her soft skin, I felt my heart racing even faster than it already was. Her grip started to loosen on my hand. I turned my hand around and slowly made my way to cup her left cheek. My thumb slowly and gently caressing her cheek as I continue to watch her sleep.

"I know that I'm not Taehyung. I'm sorry Seoyeon-ssi. I never meant to make you cry or hurt you. I was selfish and didn't think about your feelings. As long as you are happy, I am willing to do anything to see you smile, even if it means letting go."

I noticed that she stirred a bit and she slowly started to open her eye. I quickly dropped my hand from caressing her cheek into the pillow and turned my face away and closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep.

**3rd Person's POV**

Seoyeon opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep in Jungkook's room last night, which would explain the back pain she was feeling.

Memories of last night flashed through her mind. She remembered her talk with Taehyung, how she will open up her heart and love again. She turned to face Jungkook who she thought was still sleeping. She lifted her hand up to Jungkook's cheek mimicking what he had done to her earlier.

Jungkook froze at the touch of Seoyeon's. He tried to stay as still as possible to make it seem like he was still asleep.

"I'm sorry Jungkook. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jungkook froze upon hearing her.

"You actually make my heart beat fast, Jungkook...."

Jungkook heard Seoyeon confessed and his heart raced with every word that left her mouth.

"You, make me feel butterflies and knots in my tummy."

 _Is she_ _talking_ _about me_ _right_ _now?_

"I want you to keep your words to be the one who makes me smile every day and..... "

_But_ _I'm_ _not Taehyung._

"I like you.. I like you a lot Jungkook."

Jungkook opened his eyes and quickly grabbed Seoyeon's hand that was drawing light circles into his cheek. He pulled her in closer to him with her hand close to his chest.

"Am I dreaming?"

Jungkook asked while looking at a very shocked and surprised Seoyeon.

"MR. JEON! I thought you were still asleep!"

Her face flushed bright red as she tried to take her hand away from his grip only to get pulled in even closer to Jungkook.

"I want to hear it once more. Can you say it again?"

"S-say what Mr. Jeon?"

"That you like me. I want to hear it again."

Seoyeon could hear her own heartbeat. It was so loud and beating so rapidly.

"I....." Seoyeon quietly whispered as she diverted her eyes and face away from him.

Jungkook then pulls her into his bed. His upper half of his body slightly leaning on top of Seoyeon.

"You...." he whispered while slowly inching down towards Seoyeon. He stops when their lips were an inch apart.

"I like you, Jungkook," Seoyeon replied. This time though she looked directly in his eyes and didn't hesitate to say those words at all.

A smile starts to form on Jungkook's lip.

"Am I really not dreaming?" He asked with the widest grin on his face.

"You are not dreaming. I like you Jungkook. I like you al-"

She was cut off by Jungkook's lips. It felt so perfect. His hand made its way up to cup Seoyeon's face as he deepens the kiss between the two. She kissed him back as her heart exploded inside her chest.

Jungkook needed to stop himself before he couldn't control himself anymore. He was still halfway leaning on top of Seoyeon. Their unison breathing and gasping for air was too much and it was turning him on. He didn't want to rush things and scare Seoyeon so he pulled away from the heated kiss.

"I like you too.. ani.... I love you. I love you so much Seoyeon-ssi," Jungkook whispered while looking down towards her.

Seoyeon smiled as she quickly kissed the tip of Jungkook's nose.

"Can I get up now Mr. Jeon?" She asked.

Jungkook quickly got off Seoyeon but instead put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He held her in his arms as he closed his eyes.

"Ani. My head is still hurting. I want to lay down some more with you next to me," He answered while cuddling the small girl into his arm.

"And stop calling me Mr. Jeon. I liked it when you call me by my name." He nuzzles into her.

"Jungkook... Jungkook-ah... Jungkook Oppa," Seoyeon playfully replied.

"You must really want my heart to stop beating huh? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He grinned widely at her playful name-calling.

Seoyeon giggled as she cozy up against his chest.

They both soon drift back to dreamland.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Taehyung's POV**

I stopped by to see Hani one last time before I leave this world. As I walk past the neighbor's door, it suddenly opens. I turned around to see who it could be and it was none other than Park Jimin.

"Yes, Hyungnims. I will go buy grocery to cook for you all."

As soon as he closed the front door...

"This is my apartment and I just moved in so why am I cooking for them? Aigoo, these Hyungs."

He started walking towards the stairs while shaking his head. He turns the corner to get to the stairs and he bumped right into Hani which caused her to fall on her butt and drop her bags of grocery.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jimin quickly apologized while helping her up. He bent down and picked up her bags. And apologized again and again.

"I really didn't see you. Please let me help you carry these to your room."

"Ah, it's okay. Oh, aren't you Park Jimin?"

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?"

"Hello, Mr. Park. My name is Kim Hani. I work in Mr. Jeon's company. I have seen you with Mr. Jeon a few times."

"Oh okay. You work for Jungkook? Are you Miss Seoyeon's friend?"

"Yes. But what are you doing here?"

"I recently moved into this apartment complex."

"Oh, I see. I can take my bags back, Mr. Park."

"It's okay. Let me help you. It's the only thing I can do to show I am sincerely sorry for bumping into you."

"Thank you then. My room is not too far-"

Hani starts walking towards me. She walks right through me and quickly stops in her tracks. I quickly stepped out of the way. She turns around and Jimin bumps right into her from following her too closely.

"I'm so sorry. I felt a sudden chill throughout my body." She said to Jimin.

"It's okay."

Hani, still looking puzzled, then turns and proceeds towards our apartment. She took out her keys and quickly opened the door. I followed them in and watch as Jimin puts down her bags of grocery on her counter.

"I live right next door to you Miss Hani."

"Oh jinja? Why don't you stay and have lunch with me then? It won't take long for me to prepare it. Let me thank you for helping me carry my bags home."

"Oh thank you, but no thanks. I have to go grocery shopping and I have guest over to feed as well," Jimin replied.

"Bring them over. I can cook for all of us."

"No, I mustn't..."

"I insist, please? It would be nice to have company while eating lunch."

"If you insist. How about I cook dinner tonight for you then?"

"Call."

I watch as Jimin walked away to call his Hyungs. He put on his shoe and turns back towards Hani who was busy sorting out her grocery. He just stood there and stared at Hani for a good minute before smiling to himself.

"Aish, she is really pretty," he whispered to himself.

He quietly chuckled to himself once more before heading next door.

"Hyungnims, I am not going to cook right now."

I could hear him from next door.

"Wae!? How could you leave for 5 minutes and come back and say you are not cooking anymore. Hurry." I could hear someone wailing.

"Jimin-ah. Baegopaaaaa." I heard more whining.

"I met a really cute girl while on my way to the store. I accidentally bumped into her and she fell. So I helped her carry her things to her room and turns out she lives right next door to me."

I could hear the guys hollering like typical guys.

"Ohhhhhhh! Jimin!"

"Yah, how pretty is she?"

"She is really cute. Anyways, she offered to cook for us and I will cook dinner for her tonight."

I wonder if they know that the walls are thin. I laughed to myself and turned to look at my little sister. I guess she must have heard everything as well as she was giggling to herself.

 _I guess_ _I_ _was worried for nothing. If_ _those_ _guys are_ _good_ _friends_ _of Jungkook,_ _I'm_ _sure she will be taken_ _care_ _of._

I walked up to Hani and reached my hand out to pat her head. I stopped myself an inch away from actually touching her. With our little incident earlier, I didn't want to freak her out.

"Take care Hani. Oppa will not worry about you anymore."

She stopped in the middle of cutting the onions and I could see a small smile starting to form at the corner of her mouth as she slowly continues.

"I told you not to worry about me Oppa." She quietly answered me which caught me by surprise.

"I've never told you Oppa, but I like him, Park Jimin. I never meant to keep it away from you. But with him living right next door to me now, I didn't want to lose this chance. So please trust me when I say he's a good guy and wish for your little dongsang's happiness in love, ne?"

I simply nodded even though I know she couldn't see me.

"I'll be happy and I'll be sure to take good care of Seoyeonie too Oppa."

I nodded once more as I finally put my hand on her head. She looked up from the cutting board as if she felt me touch her.

"Now rest well in peace Oppa. Please don't wander around anymore." She continued with tears forming in her eyes.

_Oppa_ _will_ _be leaving now. I_ _won't_ _be back. Saranghae, my dongsaeng._

**3rd Person's POV**

_*knock knock*_

Hani quickly went to wash her hands and then dried her eyes before she went to go open the door.

"Hello, my name is Kim Hani. Nice to meet you all." Hani introduced herself.

The guys all came in and introduced themselves as well. Taehyung recognized them all from the bar.

Jimin was quick to notice the change in Hani's eyes. He moved in close to check on Hani ignoring the fact that his Hyungs was in the same room.

"Miss Hani-ssi, are you okay?" His voice full of concern.

"Huh? Ah, yes I'm okay. I was cutting onions and my eyes started to get watery. I'm fine. No worries." Hani replied back with her cute smile.

"Ah ne. I thought I might have upset you by having you cook for us. Sorry. You really don't have to."

"Nonsense, I'd love to cook for you guys. We still have our deal, you cook dinner tonight right?"

"Yes, the deal is still on." Jimin smiled sweetly right back at Hani.

Jin coughed and interrupted Hani and Jimin's little moment.

"As a gentleman, how could I let such a pretty lady like yourself cook. Let me take care of it for you Hani-ssi." Jin offered.

"It's okay. Take a seat. I can do it. I'll look forward to dinner tonight with you guys." She smiled back at Jin

"Then at least let me help you. We can get it done quicker." Jin offered again. "You can help me cook later too since I will most likely be the one cooking. This worldwide handsome Oppa will help you."

Hani burst out giggling at Jin's remark.

"Worldwide handsome Oppa? Haha."

"Don't mind him Hani-ssi. Jin Hyung can be full of himself sometimes." Namjoon answered.

"But that's also his charm too," Hoseok added.

"Arassoyo. You win." Hani agreed.

Taehyung watched as the boys and Hani laughed and helped each other. A small smile escaped his lips before he turned around and walked right through the front door.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Jungkook's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Seoyeon sleeping in my arms next to me. A smile slowly spread across my face as I lean in to kiss her forehead. I am too happy at this moment. I wish time would stop so she can forever stay in my arms like this.

She finally opens her eyes.

"Hi, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Jungkook."

"Morning? It's past noon Seoyeon." I answered her.

"PAST NOON!" She quickly got up. "Oh no, what am I going to do? I'm late for work!"

"How are you late when your boss is right here next to you." I laughed answering her question while getting up to sit next to her.

"Besides, I don't want to go into work today. Let's play hooky today. I want to go on our first official date today." I asked her anticipating she will agree.

"Well... since my boyfriend is my boss. I really shouldn't refuse anything my boss asks of me should I? Guess I can play hooky today." She giggled.

_Boyfriend?_

I smiled sheepishly upon hearing that word.

_Boyfriend...... she i_ _s_ _really mine now,_ _isn't_ _she?_

I pulled her in again for a hug.

"Please tell me I really am not dreaming. I feel like this all a beautiful nightmare and I will wake up to reality soon."

Seoyeon hugs me back tighter.

"You are not dreaming Jungkook. I really do like you."

She pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"I think I fell for you the moment you held me in your arms when..... when I was feeling so depressed and wanting to give up everything. I felt so safe and secure in your arms. I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore after...... that incident, but instead, you kept me close to you. I locked away my heart because of my guilt towards Taehyung Oppa. I thought if I broke your heart, you would be able to forget me. I'm sorry for hurting you Jungkook."

I nodded and smile to let her know I understand and held her in my arms once again.

"But... now that I think about it, how did you get in here?" I asked. I had totally knocked out cold. The only thing I remembered was being at the bar with my Hyungs.

She smiled and reached into her pocket.

"This letter is for you."

"A letter?"

"A letter that you.... sort of wrote to yourself." She smiled. "I want to go home to shower and change for our date. Should I meet you back here?"

"No, I'll pick you up."

"Okay. I'll see you later Kookie." She quickly kissed my cheek and then rushed out of the room.

_Aish.._ _how_ _can this girl be any cuter._

My smile soon faded as I stare at the letter that Seoyeon had given me.

_To Jungkook_

The writing was different from mine.

_A letter to myself?_

I opened up the letter.

_'Jungkook,_

_The first thing_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _say is,_ _I'm_ _sorry. I did something_ _that_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _without asking for your permission first. I_ _possessed_ _your_ _body_ _last night. For a few hours, we shared one body, one mind, and one soul. All your memories_ _and_ _feelings_ _towards_ _Seoyeon_ _was_ _felt. I will now entrust Seoyeon to you Jungkook. I trust_ _that_ _you_ _will_ _love her. I trust_ _that_ _you will keep her_ _happy_ _. I trust_ _that_ _you will be the reason she will want to_ _live_ _again. I have loved_ _her_ _Jungkook,_ _now_ _you will love her. I would_ _have_ _liked_ _to_ _meet_ _you when_ _I_ _was still alive, but_ _I_ _am still glad to_ _have_ _met you now. Thank you Jungkook and goodbye. Be happy._

_\- Kim_ _Taehyung'_

I was glad that Seoyeon left. I started sobbing uncontrollably as I finish reading Hyung's letter.

_I will forever be in debt to you Taehyung Hyung. Thank you for everything that you have done for me..... For us._

**Taehyung's** **POV**

As I walked down the walkway towards my grave, I thought back to my life when I was alive with Seoyeon. I painfully smiled to myself as I reached my grave.

"Kim Taehyung, you did well."

Yoongi Hyung had shown up next to me. I figured he must be here to take me. I smile towards him.

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yes, Hyung."

He snapped his fingers and a white door appears right next to my grave. He proceeds towards the door. He was about to snap his fingers again when I interrupted.

"Wait. Before we go Yoongi Hyung, I have something to say to you."

He turns his attention to me as I made my way closer to him.

"I never felt like you were a grim reaper. Instead, you were more of a guardian angel to me, to Seoyeon, and to Jungkook."

I watched as his cold expression slowly soften.

"It was because of your guidance that I was able to save Seoyeon. I wouldn't have been able to complete my mission if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Yoongi Hyung. I'm happy that I met you Hyung."

He lowered his head staring down to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"But in the end...." Yoongi whispered. "I'm still here to take you. I have never hated my job as much as I do now. I'm sorry Taehyung."

He couldn't lift his head to look at me.

"Hyung, it's okay. I'll be reborn. I'll make sure to live a long life in the next lifetime."

"You better. I don't ever want to see you again after this." Yoongi replied finally looking up at me and for the first time ever, I saw a smile on his face.

"You ready now?" He asked once again.

"Yes, I'm ready now."

He snaps his finger and the white door slowly started to open. I proceed towards the door, but then stopped. There was someone standing at the other end of the door. A woman.

Yoongi saw my confused expression. Puzzled by my reaction he turns towards the door. His eyes wide open as he quietly whispers.....

"S-Suran..."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	23. Chapter 23

**3rd Person's POV**

"S-Suran..."

Yoongi couldn't believe his eyes. Suran was standing on the other side of the door.

"Suran, what are you doing here?"

She walked through the door and towards him. She took his hands in hers and smiled so beautifully back at him.

"I've been waiting for you Min Yoongi." She replied.

"Waiting for me? What do you mean?"

The same man in black that Yoongi saw 5 years ago suddenly showed up.

"Min Yoongi, I told you 5 years ago that you were being punished for taking your own life. You were stuck wandering the world alone. Back then, you didn't understand the importance of a person's life. You easily took your own life and never thought of the pain it would cause others."

"I don't understand.." Yoongi couldn't comprehend it.

The man in black smiled towards Yoongi.

"You were given a task that you didn't know of. Every day, you had to take countless of souls to the afterlife, but you remained the same not fully understanding how important each lives was. You just coldly did your job and never stopped to think that the person you are escorting had just died. They were leaving their loved ones behind."

Yoongi swallow the lump in the back of his throat while the man in black continued.

"Today, I came here tell you that you are free of your grim reaper duty. You can go to heaven along with Taehyung and Suran. I have seen how you've been helping Taehyung with his mission. I also heard your talk with Taehyung earlier. I knew then that you finally understood how precious a person's life is. I gave Suran a choice to either wait for you or go on without you. She choose to wait."

Yoongi was left speechless. He turned his attention to Suran.

"You waited 5 years for me? Why Suran?"

"Because I love you Min Yoongi. I didn't know how long it was going to take, but I knew we would be able to meet again one day. So I waited."

Yoongi grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much Suran."

"I've missed you too," she returned the hug.

He pulls away and lifts her chin and lands a sweet kiss on her lips. He melted in her arms as a tear streak down his eye. He finally felt her lips once again. They both pulled away after the long awaited kiss and smiled towards the other while still in each other's arms.

"It's time for all three of you to go now," The man in black said.

"Wait," Yoongi said as he gently broke away from Suran's embrace. He made his way over to Taehyung. Yoongi grabbed the younger and pulled him into a hug.

"Taehyung-ah. You said I was your guardian angel, but you are wrong. You.... were my guardian angel. I take back what I said earlier. Let's meet each other again. Let's both live a long life together in the next life."

Taehyung widely grinned back at Yoongi while he return the hug.

"Ne Hyung. Let's meet again."

Yoongi backed away from the hug, his hands still on Taehyung's shoulder.

"You better come find me. I'll be an even better Hyung to you when I see you again." Yoongi grinned back to Taehyung showing off his gummy smile.

Yoongi and Taehyung both walked towards Suran. Yoongi held Suran's hand while his left arm hooked over Taehyung's shoulder. The three of them smiling while walking through the white door. The door closed shut and disappeared.

**The End**


	24. Epilogue

**_*7 years later*_ **

"Jeon Taehyung! Hurry up, sweetie. We have to go visit mommy and daddy's friend."

"Ne Omma. I'm coming."

Jungkook and Seoyeon had gotten married 2 years after dating and had a beautiful baby boy a year after marriage. They both agreed to name their son after Taehyung.

The little family walked along a paved walkway. They soon stopped by a familiar grave that Seoyeon and Jungkook have visited too often to even count.

"Mommy, this Ajusshi has the same name as me." Little Taehyung said as soon as he saw Kim Taehyung's tombstone.

"Ne. This Ajusshi was mommy and daddy's most beloved friend. He left us all too early so when we had you, we decided to name you after him." Seoyeon explained to little Taehyung.

"Do you like your name? This Ajusshi is very handsome isn't he?" Jungkook asked his son.

"Ne Appa. I want to be handsome like him and daddy when I grow up."

Seoyeon and Jungkook laughed at their little one's cuteness.

"Can you play quietly over there by yourself for a little bit. Mommy and daddy have to talk to Ajusshi. Okay?"

"Arassoyo Omma."

Little Taehyung runs quickly to a bench nearby and sits down with his little toy car.

Seoyeon and Jungkook turn their attention to Taehyung's grave. They both paid their respect and then sat down by his tombstone.

"We're here to see you Taehyung. Have you been well?" Seoyeon asked.

"I'm really happy now. We're both happy." She added.

"Hyung, I hope you aren't getting tired of us visiting you so often." Jungkook lightly joked.

"Taehyungie, we came today because we have some good news to share with you. Your-"

"Look who beat us here first." Hani interrupted with a huge smile on her face.

"Hani." I thought you were busy with the wedding preparation." Seoyeon asked her best friend.

"Ne, ne, ne. Really busy. I've turned into bridezilla a few times, but I had to tell Taehyung Oppa the good news myself. You haven't said anything yet have you Seoyeonie?"

"I haven't yet, but he must have heard us just know." Seoyeon chuckled.

Hani walks up to Taehyung's tombstone. She ran her fingers over Taehyung's picture.

"That's right Oppa. I'm getting married to Park Jimin. I hope you have stopped wandering and found peace already. I miss you." She quietly starts sobbing.

Jimin hugged Hani to comfort her. When she calmed down he paid his respects to Taehyung. He had already met Taehyung because Hani has brought Jimin to visit Taehyung's grave before.

"Brother in law, I will love Hani and protect her from now on. Please trust me."

After a while, all five of them left Taehyung's grave. Seoyeon's little family went home after.

Once they reached home, little Taehyung ran to his room to play with his toys. Seoyeon was exhausted and wanted to rest. She went up to her and Jungkook's room. Jungkook soon followed.

Seoyeon was just about to get into bed when she felt a pair of hands snaked around her waist. She turned to see Jungkook hugging her from behind. He buried his head into her neck.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ears which sent shivers down Seoyeon's back. She lightly pecked his lips.

"I'm okay Oppa."

Jungkook then let's go of Seoyeon and turns her towards him as he brought his hands up to her face as he kisses Seoyeon. He pulls away from the kiss.

"Then...... how about we make a mini Seoyeon?" Jungkook asked smirking and grinning as wide as he could. He leans in towards Seoyeon and she backs down onto their bed. He slowly crept on top of Seoyeon. He moves in once more to attack her lips. It felt as if it was their first time all over again for Jungkook and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"But..." Seoyeon replied in between their kisses. "I already.... 👄 have a bun.... 👄" Jungkook continues kissing Seoyeon and slowly moves down towards her neck leaving open mouth kisses all over her exposed neck. He wanted to mark them.

"Cooking in the oven." She finally finished her sentence when Jungkook left her lips and attacked her neck.

"Wait.." Jungkook pulled away from Seoyeon. "What did you say?"

Seoyeon bit her lip and giggled.

"I said I already have a bun cooking in the oven."

"You're pregnant?!" Jungkook asked with wide eyes.

Seoyeon nodded. It was her turn to grin and smile widely. She pulled out a baby ultrasound picture from her pocket and gave it to Jungkook.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" His voice raised a pitch higher.

Jungkook pulled Seoyeon in for a hug, but this time not too tightly because he was scared of hurting the little one in the tummy.

He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I love you Jeon Seoyeon."

Seoyeon hugged him back as he rolled off of her to lay next to her in bed. She cozy up against his chest and closed her already heavy eyelids.

"I love you too Jeon Jungkook."

**Author's Note:**

**This fanfic has finally ended. Thank you to all** **who** **read my very first fanfic. I** **really** **didn't** **think it would be this long. Thank you for** **reading** **and please leave a comment** **to** **let me** **know** **how it was. I would** **love** **to know what** **I** **can do to improve and your thoughts. Until the next fanfic,** **take** **care and bye** **bye** **now.** 😘😘😘👋👋👋🙆‍♀️🙆‍♀️🙆‍♀️

**6/17/2018**

**Editing is done once again. Who knows though, I might want to edit it again in the future. Lol. I hoped you all enjoyed and laugh and cried while reading. I can't thank you readers enough.** **Thank** **you for reading or re-reading. Take care my lovely readers. 💜💜💜**

**5/23/2020**

**I fnally found time to upload on A03. This fanfic has a special place in my heart since it was my first ever fanfiction that I wrote. I will most likely be editing it again sometime in the future, but for now I will leave it. Thank you for reading and I will take any criticism, whether it be good or bad. I hope I was able to leave you with a lot of mixed emotions from reading this short book. ^_^**


End file.
